Dooms Day
by themeaningoflifeis42
Summary: It's been two years since the third book and the flock are living a relitivley normal life. Ella even talks/forces Max into coming to her prom. But maybe the flock isn't meant to be normal... Starts out fluffy/funny gets more serious.fax little eliggy
1. The question

**A/N: Ok so this is my first serious fanfic (meaning no random authors cropping up or harry potter in a dress) I started writing it two years ago and I'm only just posting it now. Please please please please review. Set after book three, because let's face it book four was just dumb.**

**DISCLAMIER: I'm not JP and I never will be (seeing as I am not an old dude and I'm certainly not as talented as he is). I do own the plot but that's just about it.**

I was trapped. There was no way out. Surrounded on all fronts, being pressed in on all sides. How had I let this happen? I never should have let myself be placed in this situation. But I guess two years living the good life had softened my instincts. My breathing came in sputters and gasps – I was suffocating. There was no escape. I Maximum Ride – was dress shopping.

'OOOOH MAX!! THIS ONE IS GORGEOUS!'

Taking deep breaths through my nose and plastering on my best fake smile I turned around to see Ella's newest horror.

'Isn't it pretty? Definitely your colour."

'Mhmmm...' She was holding up a massive pink elephant that was cleverly disguising itself as a prom dress.

'Try it on!' she urged pushing it at me and almost knocking me off my feet. Disentangling myself from the miles of fabric I handed it back to her and suggested that she try it on instead, which she did, happily.

At this point you may be asking yourselves what is going on. How did the great Maximum Ride wind up in a MALL of all places. Well I wish I could tell you the answer, but really I don't know myself. I am toying with the idea that I was abducted and drugged by aliens, because there is no way that I would have agreed to this in my right mind.

If you're still a little lost, I'll try to make things easier for you. It's been two years since you last read about our mutant adventures and to tell you the truth we've gotten pretty boring. Stopped living on the run, trying to be normal, visitng Mom and Ella now and again. Oh yes, and I became mentally unstable. Which is why I was in a store on the weekend of prom madness helping Ella pick out her 'dream dress.'

Ella emerged wearing the dress that ate New York. 'What do you think?' she asked excitedly. I thought that it had enough fabric to clothe half the starving children in Africa. 'It's...it's really-great?'

'Yah, but I was going for something less...'

Horrifying?

'...bold.'

Well that works too.

Ella twirled herself around to the mirror and began turning this way and that to get a better view of herself. I love Ella like a sister (and I should considering she is one) but I was very close to suffocating her with whatever puffball she pulled out next.

I pulled my sweater closer around myself and pulled my wings together more tightly. I hated being here. The closest exit was all the way at the other end of the store. I glanced at the air ducts, half expecting erasers to jump out of them. Probably not a healthy thing to be thinking. I did a quick 360 of the room, but there were no furry mutants to be seen. But I still had a feeling of dread in the bottom of my stomach, and I didn't want to hang around for long. Fang had told me not to ruin Ella's fun, but he wasn't the one stuck here with her with the rest of the 16 year old female population.

Ella had moved on from the last one (thank god) and was searching through the racks of dresses. 'What about this one?'

A million comments raced through my mind, the least of which being 'don't move, it'll see you,' but all that came out was a 'its...lovely.' Did you hear that folks? I think I should get a medal for that one. Especially since Ella was holding an orange sparkly thing that resembled a nectarine on speed.

'I was thinking it would look nice on you.'

I resisted the urge to burst out laughing. But wait a second. Why was Ella looking so nervous?

Oh god.

'I'm not the one going to prom remember?' I said carefully. I didn't want to be mean, but I was definetly setting a line.

'Yah I know but, see I was sort of thinking...maybe you'd want to go too?'


	2. Planning out tombstones

Iggy sat in the food court, his pale sightless eyes fixed on the dress store in front of him. His long thin fingers strummed the table restlessly. Tap, tap, tap, tap-

'Will you cut that out!' Fang snapped in annoyance.

'We're gonna die...' muttered Iggy, still tapping.

'We aren't going to die,' said Fang, wishing he was as confident as he sounded.

'Yes we are. She is going to kill us. She is going to kill Ella and then she is going to kill us and then she is going to kill everybody we've ever spoken to, and then she's going to dump us in a lake and set the lake on fire. And then she's going to kill us again.'

Fang raised an eyebrow, and then remembering Iggy couldn't see just sighed and tossed a french fry at his head.

'This was a bad idea.'

'Yeah it was,' said Fang, 'but it's already done so just get over it already. '

'Sorry if I'm a little concerned over my own death.'

'The only way your dying is if you keep pissing me off,' muttered Fang menacingly, but he too was staring at the door to the store. He zeroed in on it with his raptor vision. The store hadn't exploded yet, so he was assuming Ella hadn't popped the question.

'Anyway,' he continued smirking, 'she won't be mad at you. You're in loooove.'

Iggy blushed but didn't say anything. He and Ella had been dating for six months now and Fang had never seem him so happy. And he was happy for his friend. Really. But he wasn't the one who was going to have to face Max after this.

'What do you think for my tombstone ... great mind, great looks, great man-'

'Man?' scoffed Fang.

'-viciously murdered by a psychotic bird girl with an irrational fear of dancing.'

'Little wordy.'

'Yeah you're right... it's not an irrational fear at all - she's really awful.'

Fang flashed a quick grin but frowned again when he looked back at the dress shop. Maybe he should be planning his tombstone...


	3. Saying yes to what now

'M-mmm-me and and and pppPROM?' I sputtered incoherently. I was dumbfored. Quite literally speechless – which you know for me is well...its... see here we go again!

Ella was twirling the dress around in her fingers, looking anywhere but at me. I really wanted to grab it out of her hands, or at least tell her to stop. Then again, I also felt like screaming, running out of the mall and flying to Antartica. So there you go.

'Its just that me and Iggy wanted to go...'

Yes got that bit, right.

'And it means a lot to us...to him...'

A dance meant a lot to Iggy? Explosives meant a lot to Iggy. Sarcasm meant a lot to Iggy. CHERRY PIE meant a lot to Iggy. Dances? Maybe I should be paying more attention to this boy.

'It's just, its really hard for him. To be in that room, with all those people-not seeing anything, not knowing where he is.'

I softened. Of course it would be horrible for Iggy. That made sense ... wait no. I was not softening to the enemy. I was not!

'Having you and Fang there, it would really make things easier on him, you know? Just someone there to reassure him, let him know where he was...'

I wouldn't look at her. I would not look at her... dammit.

Ella's eyes were pleading. She really wanted this. And if she wanted it, so did Iggy. They made such a good couple. It was only one night...

'Well...ok...'

WHAT?? What had just come out of my mouth! No. No no no no no. It was some kind of mistake. I had been agreeing to, to stay for dinner. That was it. I certainly had not agreed to subject myself to that kind of unhuman torture-

'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!'

I thought the fire alarm had gone off, but apparently the noise was coming out of Ella who had launched herself at me and was hugging me so tightly that she cut off all the circulation to my upper torso.

'THANKYOUUUUUUU! Ohthankyouthankyouthankyou!'

'Ella,' I weezed,'can't...breaaaath...'

She stepped back beaming, and wiping tears out of her eyes, 'Max you are the best sister ever! You won't be sorry!'

Then how was it I already was...

As we walked out of the store, Ella chattering away in my ear about accessories I spotted Fang and Iggy standing outside. Expecting us...

My face contracted and I scowled at them. Of course they had been in on it. Waiting outside for us to see my reaction. Well they would see it alright. They were about to be reminded why it was I was the leader. You don't mess with Max.

Iggy grinned when he saw Ella and quickly glanced at me. 'So...'

So you're a lying two faced little coward who's going to regret the day he crossed me. I stayed silent.

'We're going to prom!' exclaimed Ella running forward to hug Iggy who laughed and spun her around. He grinned at me. 'Find a nice dress Max?'

Oh he was NOT going to go there.

I opened my mouth to retort when Fang smiled nervously and took my arm, trying unsuccessfully to lead me away from Iggy. I rounded on him. 'Didn't match your eyes?' he asked, because he apparently had a death wish that I hadn't known about.

Using all of my boundless self control I wheeled and marched out of the food court heading for the closest exit.

'Is she going to be alright?' I heard Ella ask Iggy.

'Uh, honey, have you ever thought about planning our wills? Just something we might have to think about...'


	4. Scaring Fang

We dropped off the dress at Mom's house. There was much oohing and awing from her and Ella was talking almost as fast as Nudge - not an easy feat.

We finally managed to escape after lots of hugs (Fang's face for this was almost worth the trip to the mall) and promises that it would be 'the best day ever!' and 'so much fun'. Personally being attacked by 20 flyboys sounded about ten times more 'fun' then dancing.

But maybe that's just me.

The flight back to the house was silent and the air was so full of tension I could seriously feel my feathers tingling.

Part of me felt guilty. All Iggy wanted to do was go to the dance. And he should! When it came to major life landmarks we were waaay behind. But only _part _of me. We're talking Europe VS America here. And I should know - I've been there.

For those of you a little unsure where we sit on the real estate market you will be glad to know we have upgraded from forest clearings and abandoned caves to an actual structure with heating and (hallelujah chorus here) hot water. We actually got our old house rebuilt.

Mom offered to let us stay with her and I have to admit it was tempting, but in the end we had to decline. The flock is the flock and we have to keep it that way, saving the world or not. Jeb paid for the house, and checks in every once in a while. He got us online tutoring too, seeing as we hadn't had the best experience with the school system.

Was this nice of him? Yes. Did I forgive him? No. I was civil around him and kept the sarcasm to the minimum, but in my mind Jeb was never going to be dad. Not for awhile at least.

I zoned back in as we approached the house. I angled my wings in and landed beside the front door. It was just starting to get dark, which meant that Nudge and Angle were probably watching the OC or some other silly romantic drama.

I found it boring and pointless but Nudge and Angel were obsessed. I was actually thinking about taking away the cable for awhile - I don't know if I could take anymore Nudge rambles about the total hotness of Benjamin Mackenzie.

We landed and Iggy practically bolted to the door. Jeez that boy was fast when he wanted to be. I just hoped he was running to make dinner - shopping really makes you hungry.

Fang started to edge towards the door too, but I blocked his way. Where before he had been amused, he now seemed wary. Good - he should be. He was about to face the wrath of Max.

'So when exactly _were_ you planning on telling me about this?" I asked, keeping my tone casual but giving him the glare of death.

Fang's face was as impassive as always. His reply? A shrug. That was Fang for you - always so literate

'We are supposed to be a _team_! We make decisions together! As in not just one of us!'

He stared at me levelly.'You could have said no.'

'No I bloody well couldn't have! You already said yes, so I would have been evil, uncaring, no fun Max!'

He tried to keep a straight face, but I could tell he was amused by my outburst. 'Well I don't see what's so bad about that - it kind of has a ring to it.'

I scowled at him. 'You should have told me.'

Fang crossed his arms and looked back at me. 'If I had told you would you have said yes?'

I opened my mouth to say something, and then closed it. Damn him and his logic!

Fang smirked at me and something inside me snapped. "UGH!" I wheeled and launched a roundhouse at his face. He caught it and looked at me, a little taken aback, but his mouth twitched."Touchy today aren't we?"

I turned and walked away, then came back. 'You can act all smug about this but the bottom line is, you're going to have to go too.'

He raised his eyebrows slightly, 'Yah, I kind of got that.'

I looked at him unfazed, "You are going to have to dress up, and go into a big crowded room full of people. There is no easy exit, and the music will be so loud you can't hear yourself think. It is going to be full of idiots getting drunk, and pushing each other around.

I took a step closer to him and smiled evilly. 'There will be dancing.'

Fangs face went white.


	5. Acceptance

Fang went for a flight. Probably to shake off the shock - I didn't blame him. I was getting queasy at the thought of dancing too. I walked into the house and passed by Angel and Nudge who were sure enough, glued to the TV.

"Seths cuter!" "No way!! Have you seen Ryans eyes? They're like...midnight blue!" I'd have to get Nudge to clean up that drool. I tried to sneak by them. Almost there... just a little bit farther...

"MAX!"

Crap.

"OHMYGOD!What kind of dress did you get is it really pretty,ooh is it pink I always thought you would look nice in pink and OOOOOOOOOH with sparkles!"

"Yah, pink with sparkles and a train, and oh you should totally wear a tiara and Fang can wear a tux and you will totally fabul-"

"Who said I said yes?" I snapped, a little harder than I'd meant to.

But someone had to shut that child up or there would be no stopping her.

Nudge looked deflated for a minute until Angel piped up "She said yes!" which invoked more sqeualing from Nudge. How much squealing can one person take in one day? Seriously. If there is a squeal-o-meter I was way over my daily limit.

"Max, thats a not a nice thing to think about Fang and - oh. What do those words mean?" Darn those pesky mind reading 8 year olds. Yes you heard me right. Angel takes the term nosy little sister to a whole new level. How am I supposed to keep my thoughts g rated?

I managed to get by them and into the kitchen where, thank god, Iggy was making dinner. "Gaz!" I hollered "come and set the table!"

"Why can't you do it?" I hear from somewhere in his room. That's what you get from ten year olds - attitude.

"Dude, todays not a good day!" warns Iggy. Man he must have really wanted to get on my good side. He was going to have to work a lot harder to pay for this one.

When I finally rounded them up and got them to sit down we start to eat.

Nudge and Angel were chattering away about hair ideas and Gazzy was explaining to Ig some kind of explosive he was working on. I stared at my plate sullenly.

Aside from the depressing fact that a blind guy made spaghetti so good it makes mine look like cooked worms, I couldn't seem to get around the dance thing. The more I thought about it, the more I thought I should tell Iggy it's off. So many things could go wrong. Its was crazy to even consider.

"Max where's Fang?" I broke out of my inner monolouge and looked around.

Nudge was staring at me. Iggy shook his head. "Poor guy, never had a chance." "I wonder where she's going to bury the body?" the Gasman piped up.

I glared at him. "Fang is just going out for a quick flight."

"A clever cover story," put in Iggy, "Fang goes for a flight, has an 'accident' is never seen again. Good one Max, very creative."

I did NOT want to deal with that right now. I pushed up from the table and headed outside. In the back we'd set up a mini gym. Some weights, different combat weapons, a sparring area. I scanned the area until I saw what I wanted. The punching bag.

I pulled on gloves and headed towards it. I started off slow. Punch left, punch right, punch left. I started going harder, zoning out, forgetting the stressful day. Punch, front kick side kick, spin, elbow, jab, kick, punch. I let out a series of furious punches and heard the bag groan.

From the kitchen door I can distantly hear the Gasman say to Iggy "Dude, that could be your head." which made me smile as I kept on going.

I finished an hour later and headed into the kitchen for a bottle of water.

Nudge, Angel and Gazzy had disapeared and Iggy was alone doing the dishes.

Wait doing what?? Iggy doing chores on purpose? Maybe I stepped into an alternate universe. Iggy cocked his head when I came in and turned to face me.

"They've gone for a late night swim." he said in answer to my unspoken question. Our house really does have the best of everything. There's a pond near by, garden, strawberry patch. And awesome clifs for flying.

Iggy stayed silent while I chugged my water then said, "Hey Max, I really appreciate what you're doing." I nodded, then remembering he can't see me and said "yah."

"No really." he moved to stand beside me at the counter. "I mean, I don't really like the idea of being in that room anymore than you do. But at least you can see what your doing. Its like my worst nightmare."

I frowned, if Iggy felt that way, why are we going through with this?

I was about to say something when he continued.

"It's just, it's a big deal to Ella. And I know it must be hard for her, dating someone who doesn't go to her school, and who she only sees now and then. And I want this to be specail for her. For us."

"Like," he paused and ran a hand through his hair nervously,"I don't know, sometimes I think she derverses somone better, someone more - normal."

My eyes softened and I reached for his hand. "Ig, you are a great guy. Your funny, and smart and original. And Ella loves you for it. Wings and all."

A soft pink rose to his cheeks and he muttered something before shuffling off to his room. I smiled after him. Iggy was always joking around, sometimes I forgot he had a soft side. I sighed and went into my room. I lay down on my bed, trying to forget about the day and just relax.

I start to drift when I feel arms wrap around me. I turn around to see Fang. I rest my head against his chest and close my eyes.

Even though we have seperate rooms we rarely sleep in them. Force of habit I guess, from all those times we slept next to each other on the run. Or thats what I tell myself.

"Am I forgiven them?" he whispered.

I sighed and opened one eye, looking up at him. "I guess... it wasn't entirely your fault."

"Oh gee thanks, Miss Ride, does that mean I don't have detention?"

Have I mentioned that through our relationship Fang has become more ... talkitive?

I wacked him lightly over the head and he gave me one of his rare smiles.

"Are we going then?"

"What do you mean, we already said yes."

"Yeah but, I would never make you do anything you didn't want to." he said softly. Oh yeah, I knew there was a reason I kept him around.

I sighed again. 'I talked to Iggy and he really wants to do it so..."

"We're going to prom?" he asked.

"We're going to...prom." I said grudgingly.

Pulling me closer he murmurs, "It can't be that bad can it. One evening with yours truly?"

I opened my mouth to argue and got a kiss instead. I closed my eyes and melted into Fang when-

"Oh fang, I can't WAIT til Prom. Do you think I should curl my hair or do an updo? I just can't decide!" came my voice from outside.

"GAZZY!"


	6. Judgement day

**A/N: Yah so this is really crazy, I just put this up and I already have reviews (and fans! Does happy dance) Thank you so much guys. I'm still trying to upload all the stuff I have on my computer so they'll be more updates soon. And keep reviewing!**

The weeks leading up to dooms day, as I had learned to called it, were fraught with over planning from Angel and Nudge, joking from Gazzy, and annoying comments from Total, who felt he should be able to go because he'd never gone to a dance. Shocker.

Busying myself by focusing on staying calm and not strangling my family time passed by at an alarming rate. I mean come on people. It took forever to take down Itex, but can I have a little bit of time before my death? Apparently not. Soon the horrible day was there...

'How did this happen!' I groaned sitting outside with Fang doing math.

'Well then it was night, and then it was day, and then it was night, and then it was day again-'

I hit him over the head with my textbook and tried to stop the dread washing over me.

'Max?' I looked up to see Fang holding my hand. 'It'll be fine. Stop worrying.'

Sure easy for him to say. He wasn't going to be wearing heels.

'I don't see what you're complaining about.' Total was sitting under a tree nearby.

'Why do you want to go to a dance full of people again?' I asked exasperatedly.

'It's not about whether I want to!' He explained huffily, 'It's about whether I can or not! They have no right to say I can't go its discrimination!

'Riiiight.'

Fang rolled his eyes at me and I sent him the, 'you're the one who let her have the dog' look.

'Fine!' Total got up and walked towards the house, 'I'm going where I'm appreciated.'

I grinned at Fang, 'Do think if we put him in a dress and a tiara he could go instead?'

Fang made a face, 'There is no way I am going to prom with a dog.'

'Aw, will it ruin your perfect night? I'm sure you want this to be magical.'

He flicked a pencil at me, which I caught. Being a mutant means I have pretty good reflexes. There have to be some upsides.

'Oops Ig we should go, don't want to interrupt the lovebirds.'

I let go of Fang's hand like it was on fire. Most of the flock don't have any problems with me and Fang. Gazzy had a harder time of it. So even when we're doing stuff that hardly looks like anything, he always zeroes in on it.

Fang glared at Iggy, who can't see it, but got the idea and looked sympathetic. 'As much fun as it is, to crash your guy's nest-'

Fang and I both groaned.

'-the party planners want to see you.'

I looked apprehensively at Fang but before I could do anything I felt hands on either side of me, pulling me up. 'Come on Max! Only eight more hours!"

I looked at both of them, confused. "So...I put on the dress. Five minutes done." They both stared at me in horror. Apparently what I had just said was equivalent to 'I've decided to become a circus trainer'.

Nudge looked at Angel and shook her head. 'Come with us,' said Angel, and for an incredibly cute eight year old, she managed to sound extremely creepy.

"Fang..." I started, but I was already being pulled through the door and into Nudge's room for god knows what.

7 hours with Nudge and Angel. 7 hours with beauty products. 7 hours of pure torture.

By the fifteenth minute I was having second thoughts, and when Nudge pulled out the giant can of hair spray I was ready to make a run for it (the thing was so huge, it could have sprayed a dome over Arizona). Plus, not to be vain here, but I was under the impression I wasn't horrifyingly ugly? Right?

I mean sure I was no super model, but no a total wreck. So why the five pounds of hair gloop?

When I finally emerged from the bathroom (or as I like to call it, my personal torture chamber), I had so much spray in my lungs I could hardly breathe. Nudge and Angel stood examining me. "How are we going to get her down?" Angel asked Nudge, peering at my hair as though total was going to pop out of it at any second.

I opened my wings a little, helpfully, but Nudge ignored me, seriously considering the question. 'I suppose we'll each have to hold onto her hair-'

'Say what now?'

'-so it doesn't topple.' Nudge finished. 'No, but the wind will still get to it,' mutters Angel. Then she got a truly horrible glint in her eyes.

So get this. I had to fly being 'directed' by an eight year old with - I am ashamed to say it - a bag over my head.

Good thing too because my face was so red you could fry and egg on it. Once I was safely 'transported' to Mom's house I was allowed to put on my dress on my own- though there was a debate about it. Finally, after 8 hours, I was allowed to see mirror.

I had to admit I looked - pretty. I don't think there is any other word I could have used because if there was, believe me, I would have used it. Nudge and Angel had fashioned my hair into a sort of twisted thing 

at the back of my head with small curling ringlets that framed my face. It looked very delicate, despite the fact that it was probably harder than a boulder, and certainly weighed as much as one.

My makeup was fairly light, a faint blush made my cheeks look flushed, some mascara and shimmering blue eye shadow made my eyes pop, with a little bit of lip gloss. And the dress. I suppose it wasn't horrible, and I had to admit it made me look good.

It was deep blue and slinky and had neckline a little lower than I was comfortable with. It gathered at the bottom in a very fetching fashion which I was sure would end up being a death trap.

The heels made me almost as tall as Fang, and I focused on that rather than walking in them. I absolutely refused to think about dancing. I sighed, and turned to walk down the stairs.


	7. The wall

**A/N: Sorry about the grammar guys it's kind of all over the place. The first couple chapters where in past tense so I had to switch the other chapters to that, and I didn't exactly do a great job of it. So just ignore the mistakes and I'll get to them as soon as I can. Keep up the reviews!**

Fang POV

I put on the tux that had been bought for me by Angel and Nudge. I liked to think I looked like James Bond, though Gazzy had said I looked like the guy from the Apple commercial. There you go, support from your friend. Part of me felt bad that I'd just had to take a shower and get changed and Max had to have 8 very scary hours alone with the girls. A very bigger part of me thought it was hilarious and would never let her live it down.

Before I left I checked my computer. I logged onto my blog and looked over the messages again. A couple of wishes for good luck at prom and - what? I double clicked and scrolled down the screen. What I saw made the blood rush out of my face.

**'One of you is a traitor. The flock is not safe**.'

I hadn't gotten these messages for two years. What was going on? Every part of me screamed for me to tell Max, but something stopped me. I had gotten these before hadn't I? They never amounted to anything. It was probably just a joke from one of my blog readers. I would show Max - but would it kill me just to wait a few more hours?

Just goes to show how two years can soften a guy.

I arrived at the house and was ushered in. Nudge and Angel were smiling so hard I thought their faces might crack. Iggy and Ella were waiting in the living room to take pictures and Max apparently was still upstairs. I was about to go into the kitchen when I saw her at the top of the stairs.

She took my breath away. I had always thought Max was beautiful, whether she was flying, laughing, or kicking eraser but. But tonight she was stunning.

Her hair fell over her face, which shone as she smiled tentatively at me. And the dress! The most formal thing I'd ever seen her wear was pants instead of jeans, and she looked amazing. She'd call me a sexist pig for saying it, but it definitely accented her curves, and made her look more fantastic than she already did. I finally managed to shut my mouth (Angel and Nudge were giggling) and motioned for her to come down the stairs.

Which she did - by falling. I ran and caught her and she glared at Angel and Nudge. 'See? Deathtrap!'

I grinned down at her. 'Nice entrance, very classy.' She scowled at me as I helped her up.

'You look incredible,' I said, trying to lighten her mood, and it worked a little. She smiled.

'For the record you look very dashing.'

'James Bond dashing?'

'Well you're no Sean Connery, but I suppose.'

I rolled my eyes at her and offered my arm.

She crossed her arms. 'No way, no formal gestures. We're making this as casual as possible.'

'Uh-huh, you might want to tell that to your dress.'

I offered the arm again and she reluctantly took it.

'Pictures!' Dr.Martinez called from the living room. Max and I headed towards it, but I pulled her off into the study for a second.

"Fang what are you-" I kissed her and her eyes widened in shock. I pulled back and grinned at her. 'I wanted to do that all night.' And before she could respond I tugged her into the living room.

Max POV

After the pictures were taken Iggy, Ella, Fang and I all piled into Dr.Martinez's car. Ella looked really pretty, in a pale pink strapless dress that trailed near the floor. The way Iggy looked at her almost made this worthwhile. Read closer people - keyword almost. Ella was chattering away but I didn't hear a word she said my mind was in panic mode.

My wings were crushed inside the dress and the shawl I had should've covered them, but what if it slipped, what if somebody saw. And all those people. Fang rubbed small circles in between my wings, trying to be reassuring but it was all I could do to keep from hyperventilating. All too soon I heard Mom's voice coming from the front of the car -

"We're here!"

...

Different people have different personal hells. Mine happened to be a crowded gym, flower banners and a punch bowl.

Did I realize the patheticness of my situation? Yes. That I would rather fight a two hundred pound half man half wolf all moronic mutant than go to a school dance. Pretty sad. Did I care at that particular moment? Hell no.

After the picture – or mug shot as I had dubbed it – it was off to the wall. Ah the wall. The wall is nice. The wall is my friend. The wall does not like dancing.

Iggy apparently did. With his arms wrapped around Ella's neck his face was that of perfect happiness. Fang and I took turns venturing out onto the dreaded dance floor to brush against his arm, or lightly tap his shoulder. Letting him know that we were there.

This took a couple of minutes of our time. The rest was spent at – you guessed it –the wall. Fang continued to rub my back, trying to make me less tense. He didn't fool me though.

His almost blank stare, twitching jaw muscle and other hand clenched in a fist? Neither of us were comfortable with this many people.

This was crazy. What were we doing here? So many things could go wrong...

'Stop going over worst case scenarios in your head,' Fang muttered dryly.

I stopped picturing erasers bursting in through the doors long enough to shoot him the bird.

He grinned, and then got a truly unholy look in his eyes. 'You know what you need?' he asked.

'A time machine so I can go back and smack Iggy so hard in the head he won't remember who he is, let alone what his girlfriend wants him to do on a Saturday night?'

'No,' said Fang, still unfazed, and still smiling. 'You need something to get your mind off of it.'

I stared at him in horror, but he was already towing me away from the wall. No, nonono bad. Abort. Mission failing, get out now.

I tried to pull away but apart from having an iron grip, he was also extremely stubborn when he got his mind set on something.

He turned around and placed my hands around his neck and then, slightly more gently, put his arms around my waist.

I had to admit it was ... nice. I started to relax a little bit and my breathing slowed, until an idiot (probably drunk) slammed into me and almost knocked me over.

Fang looked mutinous, but I pulled him back and gave him a warning glance.

He looked back and me, then smiled. 'I have an idea.'

'Alert the media,' I muttered, but he ignored me.

He walked, or rather shoved, his way over to Iggy, and whispered something in his ear. Iggy hesitated, and then nodded.

Fang made his way back to me and took my hand, leading me to the back door.

'Where are we going?' I asked, more curious than annoyed.

'You'll see.'


	8. Vacations over

As we stepped out of the gym I felt the cool breeze on my face an instantly felt better. I stretched and chose to ignore the brown stain on the side of my dress because I didn't know what it was and didn't really want to.

I turned to see Fang walking off across the parking lot.

'Where are you going?' I called after him, confused, 'Hello?'

He just grinned at me over his shoulder and kept going.

'So you're just going to abandon me here? Have you seen the horror movies? This never ends well!'

He was rounding the corner now. So what? I was expected to follow him. Like some kind of dog – oh god image of Total in a prom dress. I really thought I'd gotten rid of that.

Well I wasn't going to do it. I wasn't going to follow him. I was going to go back inside and-

...

'Fang wait up!'

I jogged after him, tottering around on my heels and looking like a dolled up penguin. Cursing, I threw off the stupid things (Angel and Nudge would kill me) and tore after him, hoping to god that there weren't any razor blades lying around.

I caught up to him in patch of trees near the teacher's parking lot.

'What are you _doing_?' I hissed, extremely annoyed and with cold feet.

'This.' Fang pulled off this jacket and took off into the air.

So he was the first one to go crazy. Interesting, I'd always thought it would be me. Iggy owed Gaz ten bucks.

'Come on!' he shouted from the air.

'Are you crazy?' I stage whispered. 'Someone's going to see you. Come down!'

He flipped himself over and grinned at me. 'You know you want to.'

'Want to what? Get sent to a mental institution! I'm already going to be visiting you once a month!'

But he was off, flying to god knows where. I couldn't just let him leave; he'd probably end up hurting himself. I knew that punch was spiked.

I took off; hoping to god nobody on the street below was looking up, because in this dress, they'd get quite an interesting view.

The wind was messing with my hair and I realized that we'd left Fang's jacket behind at the parking lot. I hoped he enjoyed his joy flight, considering he'd be 10 feet under the next morning.

I pulled out the ten thousand bobby pins lodged in my head (not an exaggeration they could pin down Godzilla) and ran a hand through it, hoping it didn't look too horrible. Then I put on some speed and raced after him.

I had to admit it was kind of – exhilarating. Flying through the night sky in a fairy tale dress – sort of like Wendy from Peter Pan. I banished that thought. At least one of us had to be sane.

Fang led me all the way across town over to the forest, and the pond that we sometimes went swimming at. The moon glinted off it. I had to admit, it was...beautiful.

He smiled at me when he saw me coming, flapping his wings a little to stay aloft.

I had been angry when I left, but I wasn't anymore. I flew over to him.

'So, what are we doing here?' I asked with my usual charm.

He ignored me and ran a hand through my hair. 'Angel and Nudge-'

'Are going to kill me yeah,' I said, somewhat sheepishly.

'Maybe, but I like it. It suits you.'

I blushed and hoped he couldn't see it in the light. Though of course he could.

'What's this? The great Maximum Ride blushing? Surely not. It must be from the wind.'

'Yeah must be,' I agreed, but I was smiling.

'So,' said Fang, holding out a hand, 'may I have this dance?'

I wanted to burst out laughing, it was so ridiculous. But in another way, it wasn't. We were ridiculous. And a bigger part of me, the part the tried to be a girl but I kept under lock and key, thought the idea of dancing under the moon was probably the most romantic thing I'd ever heard of.

Taking Fang's hand with one of mine, and placing the other one on his shoulder we twirled around under the stars, faster at first, laughing, but then slower, revelling in the moment. I flapped my wings slowly to keep us afloat, and looked at Fang, whose face was cast by the moonlight.

'So,' he murmured, spinning me and then pulling me back to him, 'this dancing thing. _I_ don't think it's so bad.'

I laughed and nodded, not saying anything. I was really happy. I mean, I had been, for awhile. But with my life just having that, that feeling of happiness, it was. Well it made for a pretty damn good prom night.

Until I heard it. The droning. Nothing human made that noise. It grew louder and louder. I looked at Fang with dread. The vacation was over.


	9. Hysterical

1**A/N: So I kind of went out on a limb here guys. I guess I was sick of the usual Eraser schtic. Tell me what you think! **

There wasn't time to think. I glanced at Fang, trusting him to follow me, folded my wings and plunged head first into the lake. The water was freezing, and I fought back the urge to gasp as I kicked my way farther into the murk. The dress weighed an incredible amount for something made of flimsy fabric. I pushed out to where I thought the edge of the pond was.

My lungs where bursting, but if I could only make it over to the reeds I could breath. I felt plants brush my face, and slowly lifted my head a centimeter out of the water. I sucked in air quietly, trying not to make any noise. I couldn't see Fang around me, but I didn't see him in the air either. I slowly moved deeper into the plants, keeping my head covered.

I looked to my side and stifled a gasp - Fang had appeared out of nowhere, hair dripping. I didn't even want to think about what mine looked like. Even in our situation he still managed to smirk at my surprise. Ignoring him, I turned my attention to the sky above. The droning had grown louder. Suddenly the sky was black. I thought it was a cloud at first, but looking closer I realized. It was a giant mass of metal. Packed tightly together were - creatures. It was the only way I could describe them.

It was almost as though someone had disassembled a car and put it back together again. They weren't human, but they weren't animal either. The only thing that made them seem to have any kind of consciousness were the glowing red eyes that emerged from what I guessed was the face. And there were so _many_. I guess they only came in bulk - one million for a dollar at a store near you.

I felt Fang tense beside me. He met my eyes and I knew he was thinking the same thing I was. What _were_ they.

Finally, after what seemed like years, but was probably only fifteen minutes they were gone. We stayed for a few more minutes hour for torture (I couldn't feel my legs) just to be safe. At this point the afternoon with Nudge and Angel was starting to look like paradise.

We emerged from the pond soaking wet and shivering. The dress clung in a very unattractive fashion and my hair was plastered to my head. I was extremely thankful that for some reason Nudge had made me wear water proof makeup.

I looked over to see Fang sniggering at me. Ah, always so chivalrous that one.

'Fine laugh, but if you were in this dress 10 bucks says you'd look way worse.'

He put on a straight face. 'That's not why I'm laughing.'

That did it. 'Oh? Then why exactly are you laughing? Is it because are lives have just been torn to pieces? Is it because we just spent the last twenty minutes in a pond hiding from god knows what? Is it because we had to hide for our lives! On our friggin _prom night_!'

'No.'

'Then what?!' I screeched.

'You have a piece of reed in your hair.' And he started laughing, leaning over and clutching his side. I did too, I couldn't help it. We lay of the bank and laughed our heads off until our faces were bright red and tears were running down our faces.

And I knew it was the last time we would laugh like that for a long, long time.


	10. Back to work

**A/N: Pet peeve of mine, since – well since yesterday. Don't get me wrong people, I'm totally flattered that you'd add me to your favourite stories list, but if you're going to, or if you've read it and you like it, please take the time to review. It means a lot. Alternatively if you hate it, feel free to flame. I'm totally open to criticism or suggestions to make it better. Just write something! (Also a big hug goes out to all my reviewers. Thank you!!)**

After collecting Iggy from the prom – he'd already dropped Ella off, so we avoided that bomb shell- we raced back to our house.

Every part of me burned to go into hyper speed, so I could get to the house faster. The thought of those _things _touching Gazzy, Nudge, or god forbid Angel... I tried not to think about it. They could fend for themselves, they always had. And it would be stupid to split up right now, when we didn't know what the situation was. Even so I couldn't help worrying. I would **not **let my family be broken up again.

Rationally I had nothing to worry about. Well aside from giant metal monsters taking over the world. But who really cares about that anyway?

The house had top of the line defence. Bombs (courtesy of our handy-dandy pyros) where rigged all over the area to warn about approached enemies and to head them off. It was also practically invisible from the air, and was loaded with different kinds of weapons. What can I say? I'm paranoid. But wake up more than once with duct tape over your mouth and trust me, it won't sound so weird.

We arrived at the house, which was miraculously in one piece, and not even slightly charred.

Well bonus.

As soon as we touched down Nudge came running out of the house. 'Ohmygoddddd how was it??' she beamed at us. She should be asleep by now – it was practically midnight. Then again waking up Nudge once she was asleep was a task that I didn't have time for. It required at least a solid hour for thought process and some coffee.

Nudge, coffee. Coffee, Nudge.

If you're not frightened right now, then you have some scary things in your lifetime.

Nudge's big brown eyes searched ours, and she frowned. No doubt wondering if I had fallen and collapsed the DJ stand. Ah, if only it were that simple.

Angel came running out of the house next, followed by a sleep zombie-fied Gasman.

'Max!' she cried and threw herself into my arms. I held her tight and stroked her hair. Angel was one tough physic cookie, but having this happen after two years of near normalcy – it hurt.

'Wasgonninon?' mumbled Gazzy, his blue eyes widening as he took in Angel. Tired or not, he knew it took a lot to freak his sister out. I couldn't bear to tell him. I looked at Fang.

'We're back on the radar,' he said bluntly. His face showed no emotion, but his tone held a different story.

'Oh no!' cried Nudge, despair colouring her voice. I felt my heart break. This could not be happening again.

'Well not necessarily,' came Iggy's voice from behind me.

We all turned to look at him in surprise.

'Well I mean, yes there are giant unidentified metal things flying through the sky-'

'WHAT?' exclaimed Nudge

'-but who says they're coming for us?'

Fang snorted in disbelief and I smiled sadly at Iggy. 'Ig, they are _always _coming for us.'

'But why!' he cried in frustration. 'They're gone, dead, done with. We're through with this!'

And I wanted him to be right. So badly. But years of being on the run had taught me better. There is always another option. A nicer one, a better one. Personally, I like that option. But so far? It hasn't held up so well.

'Ok so let's just think about this-' I began.

'IS SOMEBODY GOING TO BOTHER EXPLAINING WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!' yelled Gazzy, now that he was awake.

'Yeah!' added Nudge, 'we're not all mind readers here!'

Iggy cracked a smile and I relaxed, glad to have at least a little reality in the unreal situation.

When we were done explaining Nudge and Gazzy sat, wide eyed, staring at us.

'How many ?'

'We're not sure, but at least fifty,' said Fang grimly.

'Fifty?' Nudge said weakly.

'What do they look like again?' Gassy asked, his brow furrowed.

'Think junk yard gone wrong,' I told him. 'Sort of a mangle of different parts put together with eyes. They're getting sloppy.'

'Cool...' muttered the Gasman, and I could tell he was picturing what kind of contraption he could turn them into. Maybe it's a guy thing...

'They'd be a lot cooler on a movie screen,' muttered Nudge, and I completely agreed with her.

'So, does this mean we leave?' asked Angel sadly.

I opened my mouth to answer, but Fang beat me to it. 'I don't see why.'

I stared at him. 'You mean apart from the things trying to find us and kill us right? Cause those are just minor details.'

He shrugged, 'I don't see the point in moving until we absolutely have to. This place is well armed, its a good a place to stay as any.'

'Yah, but they know where it is,' put in Iggy, saying the very thing that was on my mind.

'Exactly.'

And number 13 on the list of why Fang's mind is slowly rotting from the inside...

'No, see we can use that to our advantage,' he started, when he saw the look we were all giving him. 'We're going to have to face them eventually, if they are looking for us, so we might as well be prepared right?'

I nodded slowly, he had a point.

'And we might be able to find out some information about them. Namely who sent them and what they want.'

'We know who sent them,' said Angel quietly.

We all fell silent. The School. The place of our not so warm and fuzzy child hood memories. The reason why we couldn't stand white rooms, people in lab coats, and why we could never enter Pet Planet without wanting to scream. If we got sent back there... No. We wouldn't. We couldn't. I would not let them near my flock again. Never again.

'Does this mean we get to make more bombs?' piped us Gazzy excitedly.

We all laughed, and it felt good to shake off the dread and think about something else for awhile.

'Yes Gazzy, you can make lots and LOTS of bombs.'

He and Gazzy ran to get their bomb kit from where I had hidden it my room. I didn't want to know how they knew where it was – with those too it was better not to ask.

I looked over and caught Fang's eye. It was back to work. Stay alive – save the world.


	11. The horrible, the deadly

A/N: Thanks so much to Max, faithful reviewer

A/N: Thanks so much to Max, faithful reviewer. You're keeping these chapters coming. Also, on a completely random note, the computer keeps on trying to make me spell Iggy's name piggy and its cracking me up. No more coffee for me…Possible nick name though (mwhahaha)

First step: the phone.

It was weird, we'd never had to tell anybody what was happening or where we were going before. 'Hello? Evil mad scientists? Yes, we're just calling to tell you let we'll be leaving for, well forever. It's been crap knowing you, and we won't be back anytime soon. What's that? Oh yes, Iggy says go to hell.'

So our experience is pretty lacking. I gave mom the brief, trying not to freak her out too much. Not exactly an easy task – yes, they are trying to kill us, but don't worry. Thankfully I have what is probably the coolest mom known to man or avian americans as the case may be. She was anxious, but she understood. I only hoped that they wouldn't try to use her against us.

I said a quick bye to Ella and then left Iggy alone with the phone for some privacy. When he came out again his eyes were rimmed red, and he wouldn't look me in the eye. The worst thing about having a normal life? The people you leave behind.

Angel and Nudge were on packing duty. We didn't know when or if we'd have to leave, but as I say, always always ALWAYS be prepared. Say it with me now people – gotta be ready for those mutant monster attacks. Probably a bad sign when your life motto is based on your ability to run for your life.

Gazzy was making portable bombs (for easy hand held usage) and Fang was on watch.

And yours truly? Well I of course was leading. And to all you people out there sticking your noses up at my 'lack of effort' I simply ask you to try and control 5 stir crazy bird kids with sugar, explosives and nerves. Uh huh. That's what I thought.

After finally convincing Nudge that she could NOT bring her new suede boots (I could hit them over the head with them. No seriously! Look at the heels – they could be deadly!) I joined Fang on the roof.

He glanced over at me as I sat down, then turned his eyes back to the night.

'Is there something wrong with me?' I asked him.

'You really want me to answer that?'

It was almost as though the sky had answered me, he blended in so well with the black surroundings.

'Two years living here? Totally safe and with a normal family – and I'm more comfortable with our lives in danger. I mean this, this makes sense to me.' I shook my head in disbelief. 'Is that messed up or what?'

Fang turned his head to look at me. 'Yah, it's pretty messed up. But it's not your fault. Our lives were messed up from the start. You're this way because they made you this way,' his fist clenched as he said it.

I closed my hand over his fist. 'We'll get them back.'

He didn't look at me. 'I know.'

There was a sudden flurry of movement and Fang and I both jumped into defense position.

'There's a party up here and nobody told us?' came Iggy's voice and I relaxed, sitting back down on the roof.

'Christ Ig,' muttered Fang.

Iggy smiled, even though his eyes were still sad. 'What? Mr. Silent can dish it out but he can't take it?'

A ghost of a smile flickered over Fang's face. 'Want to test that theory?'

'Ok, ok put a stopper on the testosterone would you? Aren't you guys supposed to be packing?'

'Done and done.' Gazzy produced a dozen small black spheres that looked a lot like miniature bowling balls. 'The latest trend for spring. Everybody who's anybody's got them.'

I smiled at him and turned my attention to the girls, who had settled themselves at Fangs feet. 'We've packed nessicary clothes,' stated Angel. She glared at Nudge, 'and ONLY the nessicary ones.'

'She used mind control!' complained Nudge, pointing an accusatory finger Angel's way.

Normally I was con telepathic comands, but in this case I didn't blame Angel.

'So what now?' wondered Nudge, voicing everyone's thoughts, as usual.

I opened my mouth to reply but Iggy cut me off. 'Now we give them a name. I mean come on, so far we've got what? GMO? It sounds like a bank.'

'GMO?' asked Gazzy, perplexed.

'Giant Metal Objects' sniggered Angel.

'Metal heads?'

'Junkers?'

'Pain in the butt…' muttered Fang. I hit him.

'How about-' I started, but then I sneezed. One of the few downsides of living in a forest? Allergies. I was practically dopey from the seven dwarves.

I looked up to see Gazzy and Iggy staring at me like I had discovered the cure to cancer.

'Uh guys-'

'That's it!' cried Gazzy, leaping up and almost falling off the roof.

'Genius,' laughed Iggy.

'Okay seriously, somebody feel like letting me in on the joke?'

Angel started laughing too. What was this an epidemic?

'The menace from bellow,' Gazzy started in a low annoucers voice. 'We don't know where they came from, but we do know what they want. The horrible, the deaaadly…'

'ACHOO!' sneezed Angel, Gazzy and Iggy as one.


	12. Hatred of leather furniture

So I know waiting in the lines sounds exciting and all, but the truth of the matter? It's pretty boring.

Go fish gets pretty old with a mind reader on hand, and even when she was removed (after fifteen consecutive victories), Iggy and Gazzy started betting possessions (your ipod for my dynamite) and I figured it was maybe it was time for a break.

Literally 6 hours after the discovery of the achoo's we were still on stand by.

And yes, we are calling them the achoo's, as the term has been adopted by the flock and I am powerless to what the people want. Even though this is _supposed_ to be a Maxocracy. I blame Fang – he was the start of the rebellion.

At this point I was so antsy I made Nudge look calm. It was all I could do to keep from gathering my flock and getting the heck out of there as quickly as possible. Two years might have softened my instincts, but they were still there and in tact. Staying purposefully in harms way? That ranked pretty high on the stupidity scale.

I stubbed my toe passing the couch and yelped, hopping around and clutching it. Have you ever tried to keep from swearing out loud _and_ in your head? It's not exactly what I would call an easy task, even when you're not in pain and have extreme hatred for a certain piece of leather furniture.

'Do my ears detect the voice of the lovely Max?' came Iggy's voice from down the hall. 'I always said she should be in the royal ballet – so graceful. And there's always that _lovely _outfit.'

Make that hatred of leather furniture and blind bird kids.

I shuffled into the kitchen and made my way to the fridge looking for ice, something always on hand when it comes to our house. I reached for the handle when-

A cold metal arm wrapped itself around my waist. I let out a blood-curdling scream, but it was instantly muffled by an equally cold hand over my mouth. I struggled, kicking and thrashing, but it didn't have any effect. I managed to get my elbow free and jammed it into whatever was holding me.

OW.

It was a good thing there was something over my mouth or nothing would have stopped the issue stream of curses that I left fly. Mental note – do not hit hard metal objects if possible.

I felt my eyes water from pain but I quickly blinked the water away and started thinking about exit strategies.

'There is no escape. Resistance is futile.'

Ah how I had missed that voice, always so warm and friendly. At least I knew they hadn't bothered to update its voice programming with anything halfway original. Was it to much to ask for a little attitude?

'You will come with us-'

A metal object went soaring through the room and hit whatever was holding me in what I assumed was it's head. There was a whirring noise and I was released instantly, gasping for breath.

'-do not struggle, come quietly and you will not be harmed,' came an equally robotic voice from across the room. 'Yeah, yeah we know the drill.'

I looked over to see the rest of the flock standing in the entrance and Fang looking furious, still holding what looked the handle to a – an axe??

'Angel heard your thoughts!' said Nudge, hurrying over to me, but keeping her distance at the same time.

'Yeah then we hurried over and tall dark and angry used the handy dandy wood chopper,' added Iggy, also coming over and muttering under his breath 'have you considered anger management for him?'

Fang strode over and bent down to examine the thing behind me. For the first time I actually looked at what it was. It resembled a metal skeleton, only made up of old pieces of different appliances. I recognized arms, legs, hands, and something that I think was supposed to be a face.

Fang kicked it, not so gently and two red lights blinked on. Gazzy paled and backed away and Nudge covered her mouth in fright. 'Who sent you?' asked Fang gruffly, making sure not to touch it if he didn't have to.

The achoo whirred and made a funny clicking noise. It tried again and it came out fast, all as one word. 'Iamnotauthorizedtogiveyouthatinformation' It still had the blade coming out of it's neck. Fang pulled it out and held it threateningly. 'How about now.'

'Automated shut down initiated' came a voice from somewhere inside the machine. Its red eyes grew large, then blinked out. Fang swore and threw the blade down on the machine. Then he got up and walked past us outside. Without a word we followed him. It was time to leave.


	13. Back on the road again

We were all silent as we flew away from our home for the second time

We were all silent as we flew away from our home for the second time. Even Nudge stayed quiet, with a blank look on her face. For some reason this hurt me more than to actually see her cry.

I pushed ahead of the flock and put on some speed, trying to forget the day.

Fang caught up and flew beside me. He didn't actually say anything, but angled in so that his wing brushed mine on the upstroke.

Light appeared on the horizon, and with a shock I realized we had been up the whole night. Just a few hours ago I had been getting ready to go to the prom… I shook my head. Sometimes my life is too much for me.

I did a quick status check of the flock. They were sagging, we had been flying for almost four hours now, and they weren't used to long distance flying anymore. We wanted to keep cover. I

glanced over at Fang, and when he nodded, signaled everybody down to a small clearing in the forest below.

We settled ourselves in the tree branches and dropped off to sleep almost immediately. Or, at least, the younger ones did. Iggy had gone off to another tree with the laptop to send a message to Ella.

I didn't know what was worse, not having the person you cared most about with you, or actually having them there but constantly having to worry about their safety.

I glanced over at Fang's profile, while keeping my eyes semi closed. He had first watch and would be extremely annoyed if he caught me-

'Go to sleep.'

I stretched and yawned, blinking and putting on my best confused face. 'W-what? What's going on?'

Fangs mouth twitched. 'Please. I'd keep your day job – you're a horrible actress.'

I missed his actual smiles. 'Maybe I'd like a little more fulfillment in life than fighting evil robotic spawn.'

This time I got a full fledged grin. 'I could never really see you in a desk job.'

'Really? No Maximum Ride, professional career woman?'

He swung himself over to my branch and settled me so my head was resting back against his chest. 'Honestly? I'd love to see you working in an office building. Or at Macdonald's for that matter. Anywhere but here.' His face hardened as he said it.

I twisted around to get a better look at him. 'You scared me this after noon,' I said quietly.

He was quiet, then let out a sigh. 'I just can't stand the thought of them touching you. Any of you. It makes me want to-' his fist clenched.

'I know,' I murmured, holding his hand. 'Me too.'

'I won't let it happen. Not again. Last time I wasn't there, I couldn't do anything. You could have- You could have been…' he stopped abruptly and looked away.

'Fang that was two years ago-'

'Yeah?' he challenged. 'Maybe it was. But the way I see it, we're right back where we were before, no different. And I will _not let them hurt you again_.'

The look in his eyes scared me. It wasn't even like looking at Fang anymore, but somebody else, who had replaced him, taken him away. It was their fault. The school. And I hated them for it.

I turned his face to look at me. 'You won't have to. We know more now then we did then – and we're together.'

I watched his face until his eyes turned back to their normal colour, and smiled in relief.

'I know,' he breathed, running a hand through my hair. I leaned in and gave him a kiss, softly pressing my lips against his, then settled back against his chest.

'So what other careers do you see me in?'

'Hm…' he paused then smiled slightly, 'Well how does ballerina strike you?'


	14. Fastfood onion rings and love?

1**So yeah, a bunch of filler chapters coming up. I'll get to the plot side of it later, but right now I'm bored and I wanted to write something more fun. A little bit more fax as per requested, but I'm going to keep it on the lesser side from now on. Thanks to all the faithful reviewers! Get yourself a BK chocolate shake (they are seriously the best everrr)**

There was something oddly nostalgic about being on the run. Getting weird looks at restaurants, sleeping wherever we weren't noticed, lack of hygiene. The only difference between then and now, is that for once I had a plan.

Jeb didn't actually have a solid phone number (that is to say, one that didn't change from day to day) so contacting him wasn't the easiest thing in the world. We did, however, have a general idea of where he lived, since he showed me the co-ordinates through the voice.

Don't read into this. I was not running off to daddy for help. But seeing as Jeb was the only resident ex-white coat we had, we turned to him for all things school related.

I was pretty sure I could contact Jeb via our little mental link, but I really didn't want to use it if I didn't have to. I didn't know how much Jeb could see into my mind and I _definitely _didn't want to test it.

Ever tried kissing your boyfriend when your so called father could be listening in? No? Well it gives new meaning to the word awkward.

'Max-' started Nudge.

'I'm huuuunnngrry,' finished the rest of the flock finished for her.

She scowled at them and turned her big brown eyes on me instead. Nugde's Bambi eyes aren't quite as effective as Angel's, who plows you down with laser beams of sad cuteness. Then again she does have mind control on her side. And Nudge is thirteen!

'Honey, we're only a days flight away, can't you hold out a little longer?'

'Noooo.'

Okay, goodbye Ms. Nice Max. Time to lay down the law.

'Nudge, we can't stop flying for at least another hour, you'll just have to hold out until then.'

'But my stomach is eating my stomach!' she exclaimed, moaning piteously.

'We're hungry too!' added Iggy, from where he was flying with Fang and Gazzy.

'Your teenage boys! You're always hungry!'

'Its not like I can even go _in_ a restaurant,'muttered Total from Iggy's dog/baby carrier.

He had been moody ever since we left, although I for one, was all for leaving him behind.

'Look!' screeched Nudge suddenly, and we all turned to see what it was.

'Head cold at 12 oclock?' asked Iggy, and I could tell he was straining his ears for movement.

'No!' cried Nudge, pointing bellow us, 'a Burger King!'

'I love their chocolate shakes!' cried Angel, looking longingly at the neon sign.

'And their fries. They make the _best_ fries,' added Nudge. She would know, having eaten at every other fast food joint in the country.

'Please Max?' asked Angel, turning the full power of her blue orbs my way. Well then.

I sighed. 'Lets head down.'

This statement was greeted with cheers and a smirk from Fang. Ignoring him I swooped downward and landed behind a dumpster. My resolve was a lot less when I hadn't eaten in a few hours.

We walked/ran into the restaurant and were instantly greater by the smell of burgers on the grill. Trying not to drool, I walked as slowly as possible up to the counter and smiled at the guy working there.

'Uh, can I please have... six bacon burgers, three large fries and a large triple chocolate milkshake. Oh and two onion rings!' What? We were trying to stay under cover, I tried to eat light.

The guy stared at me for a second, then blinked and relayed the order. 'Its amazing how you can eat that much, but still have such a small figure.'

I winced inwardly and glanced over at Fang, who's eyes had darkened slightly. Slipping an arm around my should he said, in a would be casual voice, 'she just had and xray, couldn't eat for awhile.'

The guy got the message and backed off, taking the rest of the flocks orders. I think I saw Gazzy whisper something to Iggy, but he looked away when I raised my eyebrows at him.

We carried our boatload of food over to a table and preceded to devour it like a pack of dogs. Or birds as the case may be.

Nudge took her last carton of fries (which she was eyeing with sorrow) over to the condiments table to drown it in ketchup. I watched her, and saw a boy at another table smile and wink at her. Nudges usually mocha skin flamed red and she managed a small wave before gathering her fries and returning to the table.

I grinned at her and glanced over to were the boy was sitting. 'He's cute,' I whispered, and she nodded sheepishly before turning back to her fries. Ten minutes later a new thing of fries arrived at our table 'courtesty of the gentleman'. Gazzy 'oohed' and Angel giggled while Nudge blushed harder.

Burger King Arizona, land of romance. Who knew?


	15. 416 669 8815

1The boys name was Steve, and his number was 416 669 8815.

Nudge was holding the piece of paper like a holy thing, turning it over and over in her hands like it was going to disapear if she didn't keep looking at it.

For once she was extremely quiet. Scarily quiet in fact.

I had been sure that when Nudge thought a guy was interested her it would be Ben Mackenzie all over again, ranking his cuteness, going over his merits, deciding whether or not his hair was up to par. But Nudge just flew dreamily along smiling to herself and holding that little scrap of paper.

Iggy and Gazzy were not so quiet.

They made constant cracks about who the best man would be, and offered total up as the flower girl (he was not amused).

Remembering what it was like to actually have a guy notice you, I shut them up with the threat of no explosives for a week.

Fang and I had laid down the rules before we left.

No dialing the number, not calling the number and hanging up, and certainly no conversation. I wanted more than anything for Nudge to call that boy back, to maybe go to the movies, or to dinner. And maybe even a week ago she could have.

But right now? Well lets just say Total was enough extra baggage.

I watched her, and for the first time in a long time, I really looked at Nudge.

She was taller, almost as tall as me, and she had grown into her eyes more, which had long eyelashes. She had really a very pretty mouth, and a small but attractive nose. Her hair was long, but not quite as unmangable. And she was even developing a figure. She was growing up.

'What are you thinking about?'

Just so you know, it is possible to jump in mid-air.

Ignoring Fangs smirking face I sighed and looked over at Nudge.

'It's kind of weird yeah,' he said, following my gaze.

'A good weird though,' I said, more to myself than to him. 'I just wish she could-' I stopped.

'I was allowed to have a first date, so should she. I mean, are we really so different we can't even have that?' I knew the answer. And I didn't like it.

I looked over to see Fang looking...annoyed? I tried to think back to what I'd said...

I started laughing.

'What?' he asked, aggravated.

'Are you seriously jealous about Sam? _Still_?'

He wrinkled his nose. 'And why would I be jealous of that scrawny little kid.'

'I knew it!' I crowed, grinning. I _never _had anything to hold over Fang. I was not going to let this go.

'It's not like you were exactly happy about Lisa either,' he muttered, trying to regain some dignity.

I ignored that comment. 'You know what, you didn't really have a first date did you? Unless you consider a make out session in a classroom a date.'

He smirked and I realized what I said.

'Your just mad because he was my first date not you.' I looked over to see Fang scowling at me. 'Wait what? Really?'

'Didn't we start off talking about Nudge?' he grumbled, avoiding my gaze. I opened my eyes to reply when Total started complaining - again.

'Aren't we there yet?' he moaned. 'A dog can only take so much!'

'What are you talking about?' I asked, annoyed, 'You aren't the one flying!'

'Yeah, and you aren't the one behind the human garbage disposal.' He pointed a paw towards a now grinny Gasman.

'How much farther Max?' inquired Angel.

'Well sweety we're-'

'Here.' Fang pointed towards a large grey tower on horizon.

Well then.


	16. What are they

1

**A/N: So here we are, back on track. Thank you so much for the reviews, they are seriously appreciated. Keep the motivation up and all that. At this rate we'll make it to 100! Enjoy.**

I stared at the door. The evil, evil door. It looked like an ordinary oak doorway, but I knew better.

This door represented submission, obedience and acceptance. This door meant I was giving up. Accepting help from those I had sworn to be independent from.

I lifted my hand to knock, then put it down again. This was so annoying! I was Maximum Ride. I had fought for my life, protected my family and done a kick ass job of it if I do say so myself. But I couldn't give in to one annoying little man.

'What's going on?' muttered Iggy from behind me. Fang elbowed him.

This is stupid, I told myself. Then why couldn't I do it?

I looked over at Fang and he smiled slightly, and knocked twice.

Even the strongest of us have moments of weakness! Right?

A shutter opened from inside the house, then a long series of clicks sounded. The door slowly swung open to reveal a balding middle aged man. In a white coat.

Jeb's face when he opened the door was the worst part. Not the surprise, or the happiness to see us. But the maddeningly sure look - the look that said he knew that I'd come around eventually. Not in this life time bud.

I couldn't help it, I spun on my heel fully intending to fly off, but Fang caught my arm. He gave me a long hard look then turned back to Jeb, who was still grinning stupidly at us.

'Max was attacked.' he stated, and pushed past Jeb into the house. There was a long awkward pause - and I mean long. Think Nudge ramble long. Finally Jeb sort of shuffled aside and we followed after Fang.

The tower was completely industrial, all of the surfaces made of concrete. The main floor was entirely open, showing a kitchen area, desk and lines and lines of bookshelves. A lab was set up in the corner. Just the sight of it made me shudder.

There was also a large metal spiral staircase in the middle of the room, which I assumed led into Jeb's room. I didn't want to think about him like that. Having his personal space, favorite books. I had a sudden memory of curling up in bed with Jeb and having him read me treasure island.

'Max?'

I turned to see the man who used to be my father holding up a coffee mug. 'Hot chocolate?' he asked, smiling.

Damn him. He knew my weaknesses.

With tremendous effort on my part, I ignored the offer and sat down at the counter. 'What's going on?' I asked. I wanted this over as soon as possible.

'What do you mean honey?'

Was that genuine concern on his face or an act? It could be either. We might be in a trap right now, he could have called them and was just leading us on until they got here.

_He's for real Max. I can tell. And I don't think he knows anything about the achoo's either. Honest._

I jumped a little and looked over at Angel. Recently she had discovered she could send us telepathic messages. She didn't do it that often, but when she did it generally freaked me out. It took awhile to get used to - like the whole talking fish incident.

I looked back at Jeb, and made the decision to trust him. I wasn't happy with it, but there weren't a whole lot of options.

After I had relayed the situation to him he sat back in his chair and let loose a long sigh. He was above two shades paler than he had been when we first came in, and I was glad. He should be scared. I sure as hell was.

'So you don't know anything about this?' Iggy's voice came from across the room, a frown on his face.

'No, nothing. And that's really worrisome.' He ran a hand through his non-existent hair.

'Why?' blurted Nudge, then flushed. 'I mean, apart from the whole evil monsters trying to kill us.

'Well, as far as I can tell, they're not from Itex.'

'What?' I exclaimed, sitting up in my seat and staring at him in shock.

'I've been monitoring any activity involving the company and the director. It tried to start up again a few times, but I handled it.'

'WHAT?'

I was out of my seat in a second. 'Why didn't you tell us?'

He smiled in that annoying way he has. 'Max, you're just children. We wouldn't disrupt you from your normal lives if it wasn't absolutely necessary.'

I was incredulous. 'Oh really? Then what exactly were the first fourteen years of my life?'

Jeb saw his mistake, and hastily opened his mouth, but I wasn't letting him off that easily.

'Yes we are children, and yes it would be nice to have normal lives. But that ship has sailed! No thanks to you!' I spat in his face.

'You and your _people_ can handle it? You don't need _our_ help. You haven't gone through one hundredth of what we have! You don't know, you don't get it! What has ever happened to you Jeb-' I stopped and stared at him.

The name hung in between us like an invisible wall. Ari.

The room was so quiet that if you scratched your nose, it would echo. Iggy stared sightlessly, twisting his head back and forth, unaware of what was going on. Nudge had her hands clasped over her mouth and Fang was impassive as always.

Finally I turned away and the spell was broken.

Fang spoke now, 'So what are you saying, there's no way it could be Itex?'

Jeb shook his head. 'I just got a report in recently, there's been no activity for the last three months, certainly nothing that could amount to this.'

'Are you sure your information is-'

'I'm sure.' Jeb paused again. 'What I don't understand is that since it can't be Itex, why would they bother attacking Max.'

'So,' I spoke up again. Thoughts were flying through my mind a mile a minute.

'What are they?'


	17. Family movie night

1A blue glow illuminated Jeb's face as he scrolled down a list of names. Fang's jaw was clenched as he watched Jeb using his computer. I wondered vaguely if he had a diary on there, but bit my tongue to keep from saying anything.

'What are you smirking about,' he muttered, annoyed.

I shrugged and waited until the kids looked away to shoot him the bird.

'Here's something...' murmured Jeb and we all leaned forward slightly to see.

'I thought it was nothing at the time...but maybe...can't be sure...'

'Just spirt it out!' I growled, instantly regretting it by the look Angel was giving me. I smiled slightly, and she relaxed.

Jeb double clicked on the screen and moved away so we could see. 'There was a project that was being developed right before the half by half plan. A type of soldier-'

'That's it! I gasped. On the screen were several diagrams of the achoo's. 'That's what attacked me.'

Jeb blinked, then swore under his breath.

'Language!' I snapped, and he looked away sheepishly.

'Sorry...but we did get a report of these awhile back - it seemed a few of them were still functioning. I thought I'd taken care of it-'

'You thought?' I couldn't believe this. I could not freaking believe it. Our lives were in danger because of Jeb - again.

'No I'm sure I had Bridgewell on it... I have to make some calls...' he got u and climbed the staircase to the second floor.

I jumped up, fully intending to follow him. He was not going to walk away from me. I felt a hand on my arm and spun around angrily to see Iggy's sightless eyes. 'Leave it,' he said quietly.

Oh I had every intention of doing so. I whirled and headed for the door. Both Iggy and Fang blocked my way. I crossed my arms and glared at them, though my look was lost on Iggy. 'He doesn't know anything more than we do. He messed up and now we have to take the fall for it. I am so done with this!' I tried to push pass them but they held strong.

'He may not have any information now, but he does have the resources to find it. Please go sit down.' It wasn't a request, it was an order. I hated being bossed around. I turned to sit back down, but Fang grasped my arm and leaned his lips down to my ear.

'Don't let your anger affect your better judgement,' he whispered, and then he was gone, leaving me flushed and more peeved than ever.

Jeb came back down the stairs, completely oblivious to the tension he had caused. 'It seems the guy I had on it is no longer on our side.' My face reddened and I opened my mouth to retort, but remembered what Fang said, and shut it again.

Jeb, obviously encouraged by my lack o9f explosion, (note to self - never do that again), smiled slightly and continued. 'I can look into it more over night - that is if you'd like to stay?'

Oh yes, almost as much as I'd like to be run over by a stampede of rhinos. But it was sheltered, and we did need the information...

I sighed and rolled my eyes in acceptance.

This was greeted with mixed reviews. Nudge and Angel both smiled slightly and Gazzy looked suprised, but not unhappy. Iggy (once he had been informed by his mobile eyes, A.K.A. Fang) looked like I'd just informed him I was in love with Total. Fangs reaction was the most annoying - he seemed almost...pleased. We were going to have a talk about this later. Look at this - me wanting to talk. What was the world coming to?

Jeb was beaming. Seriously- his face was giving off UV rays. 'Well I'll show you to your rooms then, they're all there if you ever feel like staying again-'

Woah. Seriously had to lay off on the niceness.

Iggy, Gazzy and Fang got a small dark room opposite Jeb's. Sparse and plain - just the way they liked it. Nudge and Angel shared another small room that was a light cream colour and full of throw pillows. They immediately commenced in a pillow war.

While the other checked out their rooms Jeb led me up a ladder into a...observatory?

The entire ceiling was made of glass and there was a giant telescope, along with a small bed and desk.

'I thought you might like to stay up here,' started Jeb, hesitantly, 'I know it's small but-'

I shook my head in awe. I hated to admit it, but I loved it. It was exactly what I would have picked out for myself.

'I thought of you when I made it.'

I jumped slightly - I had completely forgotten Jeb was there. He was looking at me in a ... fatherly way?

I quickly turned away. 'Yeah, it's pretty cool.'

He smiled a me slightly, a sad smile, and descended down the ladder leaving me alone.

After a huge dinner of spaghetti, which Total declared better than Italy (not that he's ever been there), we headed off to bed. Jeb was disappointed - I shuddered to think what he'd had planned for us. Family movie night sprang to mind. I lay on my bed, staring up at the stars. I could make out the constellations Jeb had taught us about so long ago...

Fang appeared in the doorway. I glanced over at him, then back at the ceiling.

'Woah,' he said, his version of complete shock.

'Yeah,' I agreed, not looking at him. There was still tension from before.

'Had to wait until Iggy and Gaz were asleep - you know.'

I nodded slightly.

Sighing, he came and sat at the foot of my bed. 'Look Max, I know your annoyed at me for this afternoon-'

I turned to look at him. 'How can you forgive him? After all that he's done to us! Just take him back and we can all be one big happy family again.'

'Max, you forgave Ari.'

The name sent a small shock through my body. I closed my eyes briefly. When I opened them, I was even more mad. 'Exactly! Look what happened to Ari because of him. He wouldn't be-he wouldn't have-'

'Yeah he would have,' said Fang quietly. He looked at me for a long time, his dark eyes making me tense slightly. 'He's your father Max. You're going to have to forgive him eventually.'

I turned on my side, not looking at him. The bed creaked as he climbed onto it, lying next to me.

'No matter what, you've still got us.' his hot breath tickled my neck, making my hair stand up on end. 'I know,' I sighed. It was all I was going on.


	18. Things are so complicated

**A/N: Thank so so so much to all those reviewers. Especially the regulars. I try to reply if I can, or take a look at your story to return the favor. Keep it up! This chapters a bit of a hit or miss for me, so tell me what you think. I seriously don't think I'd update this at all if it wasn't for business class :D Anyway, enjoy!  
**

I was in a bright clearing. Sunlight filtered through the leaves casting patterns on my bare arms.

'Max?'

I turned to see Angel holding up a large red strawberry. 'It's great sweety, why don't you put it in your basket?' Angel complied, beaming, and skipped off to show Gazzy.

'Maaax!' whined Nudged from behind me, 'Iggy's eating all the strawberries!'

'Mmnot!' said Iggy thickly, who, from the looks of it, had just cramped a handful of berries into his mouth.

I grinned at him. 'Berry face Ig.'

Iggy ruefully wiped a grimy hand over his mouth before granting me a juice filled smile. We all laughed.

'Max?' Angel came up behind me and I picked her up. God she was getting heavy. 'Can we make a strawberry cake when we get home?'

'Sure thing Ang. Fang can make it for you.' This produced more laughter while Fang mock glared at me from where he leaned against a tree.

Suddenly the scene changed. I was in a plain white room that reeked of disinfectant. I turned to find my flock and, to my horror, found them sprawled across the floor.

I fell to the ground and grasped the Gasman's hand. 'Gaz? Gazzy you have to get up!' I shook him slightly, then harder. I put two trembling fingers to his pulse. Nothing. Panicked I turned to Iggy, shaking him, calling his name, checking for vitals.

Angel lay, wings splayed and eyes open. They were her eyes alright, blue and innocent - but also life less. Glazed over and unseeing.

I turned away from her to see Fang. I sob escaped my lips. Moving over to him I shook his shoulder, wanting nothing more for him to wake up and tell me everything was fine. He didn't. 'Fang!' I choked out, cupping his face in my hand. It was ice cold.

I heard movement and spun around, my grief instantly replaced with anger. Who ever did this was going to rue the day they ever crossed me and my family. I clenched my fist to see - Nudge?

'Nudge!' I cried, relieved that at least she was alright.

Tears streamed down her face. I got up to go over to her, but she backed away. 'I'm sorry Max. I'm so so sorry.' She was wearing a white coat.

I woke up gasping, not taking in my surroundings. I tried to breathe evenly and failed miserably. I pressed my forehead against my knees, refusing to cry, though there were already tears on my face.  
'Max,' came Fangs sluggish, but worried voice from beside me. I felt his hands rub my back soothingly and I turned around and clung onto him, hard. He stiffened but hugged me back, whispering reassuring things in my ear.

Finally, when I had calmed down somewhat, I pulled back to lean my forehead against his. His dark eyes showed unhidden concern, but I was just happy to see them at all.

'You alright?' He didn't bother asking about the dream; he knew I'd tell him when I was ready.

I nodded slightly, tiredness washing over me. Fang slowly lowered me onto the bed and I turned around, sinking into his chest and slowly drifting back to sleep. I woke up several times that night, panicked, but always found him there. By my side as always.

'Morning sunshine.'

I opened one eye to blinding sunlight and quickly close it again. 'Uggggh.' I groaned, only now realizing the downside to the room.

Having successfully woken me up Fang got off the bed, which protested loudly. 'Meet you downstairs.' I felt the soft pressure of his lips on my forehead and then the sound of his footsteps on the ladder.

Turning over I pressed my face into the pillow. I allowed for a few minutes of sleepy denial, then rolled out of bed and got changed. I self consciously wondered what would happen if somebody was flying over head, then mentally slapped myself. Not everybody has wings Max.

I arrived downstairs to find Gazzy and Iggy slumped in similar sleep deprived slouches and Nudge drinking – coffee??

My eyes widened in horror as I raced across the room to pull the cup out of her hand. I stared at Fang – what had he been thinking letting her have access to caffeine?!

He smirked slightly at me and looked over at Nudge who was staring at where the coffee had been forlornly. 'It was only decafe,' she sighed disappointedly, and I flushed a little. But really can you blame me? Last time Nudge had access to coffee she ran around the room singing Miley Cyrus.

God knows I love her, but there is only so much one bird girl can take.

Angel arrived then, more awake than anybody, but also with a weary look on her eight year old face.

When I gave her a questioning glance, she looked away, but seemed...worried? A worried Angel was never a good thing. I made a mental note to talk to her about it later.

We were all tucking into our cereal when Jeb entered the room, holding some papers. 'I think the best way to confront this is to go back over the mistake and see how it can be fixed.'

Your mistake, I thought bitterly. I kept my mouth shut.

'The way I see it when you trace back what happened, it goes back to James Bridgewell. I had him as one of the people working in keeping record of all of the schools terminated experiments. But it turns out he stopped working for us about three months ago. I located where he's staying. It took most of the night, but I found it.'

What did he want, brownie points? I thought annoyedly. 'Great, we'll take a look.'

Jeb looked taken aback. 'Well, I was actually thinking of getting somebody else to-'

'Oh yeah, and look how well that worked out last time,' I sneered. 'Look we're the ones who are going to have to fight the things anyway right? So why not just cut out the middle man.'

Jeb didn't look pleased, but he didn't say anything either.

'I mean, you didn't exactly have a problem with us doing all the dirty work before did you?'

Fang straightened up and gave me a warning look, which I ignored.

Jeb looked like I had slapped him in the face. 'Max, you know if there was any other way- I never meant for any harm to come to you-'

I stopped myself from rolling my eyes – barely. 'Yes well, things don't turn out like you plan do they?' I strode forward and took the papers from his now limp hand.

'Thanks for uh-' I paused, not sure what to say. 'Well thanks.' Jeez, I was just about as literate as Fang these days. I motioned to my flock and we made our way out of the house, Angel giving Jeb a hesitant wave.

I didn't know how I felt about Jeb right now. But I did know I was extremely glad to be in the sky once more.

'So where are we headed?' asked the Gasman once we were airborne again. I shuffled through the papers.

'Uh, looks like California.'

Iggy let out a whoop and Nudge cheered. 'California beaches here we come!'

I rolled my eyes at them. 'We're going for work guys, focus.'

'Aw, come on,' complained Iggy, 'not even one beach? I wanna go surfing.'

Oh yes a blind kid with wings surfing. That'd be the day.

'Yah sure, that's why you want to go to the beach Ig,' teased Gaz. Iggy became abruptly serious and glared at Gazzy, who realized his mistake.

'Sorry...' he muttered, looking away. I'd almost forgotten about Ella. Poor Iggy, it must be killing him.

I could feel Fang's eyes on me, wanting to talk about my dream. I looked over to Angel instead, who was flying quietly and clutching Total.

'Hey honey,' I flew over to her and smiled slightly. She returned the smile half heartedly, and then looked away again.

'Anything buggin' you?' I asked, trying to keep my tone casual.

'Max can I ask you something?'

'Sure, shoot.' I was sure it was going to be something about new clothes, or ice-cream, or maybe a restaurant she wanted to go to.

'Have you had any dreams lately?' she asked abruptly. I stared at her in shock, my jaw about a foot lower than it had been before.

'W-what do you mean?' I recovered quickly. 'Everybody has dreams sweety.'

She ignored my answer and looked at me a little longer, then sighed. 'Everything's so complicated,' she murmured, almost to herself.

Tell me about it, I thought.


	19. The kingdom of the condiments

**A/N: So I know things have been very confusing of late but I swear I have a plan. It's just taking a while to come into affect. Meaning I have a general idea of what I want to happen and I just write whatever comes to mind :P Anyway keep reviewing, its great to have feed back. And I will keep the updates coming as fast as I can.**

Number one on my list of problems:

Angel not telling me things. Quickly followed by my dream, saving the world, food, shelter and other minor details included in basic survival.

Yeah. I wouldn't complain too much about math homework if I were you.

We were about a days flight away from the co-ordinates Jeb had given me. Spirit levels were oddly low. I mean yes we were on the run again which, admittedly, sucked. But I had almost never seen my flock so down. (Excluding the great chocolate shortage. That was one hard weekend.)

Iggy was flying, face brooding, silent. I could tell he really missed Ella. Gazzy, feeding off of his best friend (as per usual) was also quiet. Angel was still acting strange and Fang was well – Fang.

The only one who seemed to be in a good mood – was Nudge. She was beaming at everyone, giving encouragement speeches and trying (unsuccessfully) to start 'I spy' tournaments.

I couldn't stop thinking about the dream I'd had. It was horrible to think of- I stopped and shuddered slightly. It was the stress of being on the run again – it had to be. Nudge smiled at me and I returned it half heartedly, feeling guilty.

I trusted her, all of them. I had to.

_Max? _ Angel asked me, and it took me a second to understand that she hadn't spoken out loud.

_Ang, I thought I told you NOT to do that? _I thought.

'Sorry,' she said quietly, frowning slightly.

I felt bad, but I didn't know what else she was accessing when she 'spoke' to me. I haven't exactly had the best experience with people having a seasons pass to my head.

'Can we head down now?' she asked.

I checked my watch (courtesy of Kellogs) and nodded. It was late and it would be stupid to keep flying much longer. We were just over a small town. I knew Angel had been referring to the nearby forest, but, glancing around at my flock, I decided they needed a morale booster. Or at least a shower.

I caught a whiff of Angel. _Definitely _a shower.

'How do you guys feel about a hotel?'

Cheers filled the air and Iggy smiled, making my heart a little lighter.

Well landed in a small alley way and made our way out onto the street. Hotel for us means small, inconspicuous and cheap. I looked around and spotted what I was looking for. A small motel was situated near a diner – just our type.

We made our way over and got ourselves two rooms. Fang and I decided on the teenage sibling route, telling the woman at the front desk that we were giving our parents a night off for their anniversary. I don't know if she bought it or not, but I liked it a whole heck of a lot better than the teen parent shtick. Ick.

The girls took one room and the guys took the other. After showers, where our skin was revealed to be whole different colours, we walked over to the diner.

It was an old fashioned place, the kind that smiled at healthy appetites. Meaning they weren't shocked by our order. Ahem. Well _less_ shocked anyway.

We talked, joked and ate. The food was surprisingly good, despite the lack of business, and we devoured it hungrily. Nudge excused herself to go to the washroom and I saw Angel shoot her an anxious glance, before asking to leave as well.

'Ats it bout 'irls an' not bein able oo go oo the 'athroom by emelves' said Iggy thickly through a mouthful of pasta.

'Sorry didn't catch that,' I muttered, and Iggy and Gazzy laughed, but I was worried about Angel. Something told me she knew more than she was letting on. I wished for about the millionth time that day that she wasn't the only mind reader in our motley crew.

Fang caught my eye and I knew he wanted to know what was up. I shot him back a look that said 'later' and returned my full attention to my food.

We left after paying the bill, which was surprisingly cheap, but would have been a heck of a lot cheaper if Gazzy and Iggy hadn't gotten into a salt and pepper fight and broken two plates.

'What did I say about-'

'Staying under cover and not getting in trouble,' they droned together. They were getting creepy.

'Good, so you do know the rules. My only question now is why you constantly choose to ignore them.'

'Sorry Max, but it was for the good of the kingdom,' said Gazzy, giving me his sad face and widening his blue eyes further. Too bad he was about two years too old for it.

'The kingdom?' I asked, wondering if I was going to regret it.

'OF THE CONDEMENTS! PEPPER WILL PREVAIL!' he cried leaping into a super hero pose. The flock burst out laughing, and I just shook my head at him. The boy was cute, but not right in the head.

We all decided an early night was best, especially considering what we might have to do the next day. I said goodnight to Iggy and Gaz and a (cough) slightly less verbal goodnight to Fang, promising to explain everything the next morning. Then I hit the sack.

I snuggled into my (insert halleluiah chorus here) pillow and closed my eyes, breathing in the smell of lavender soap and slowly drifted off to sleep.

My awakening wasn't nearly as peaceful.

**A/N: Okay super short I know, but I was debating whether or not to add the next chapter onto this one or not. Anyway, the decision has been made and I will post it as soon as possible. On another, equally serious note, I have contracted a disease. Yes the deadly - REVIEWITUS. My very happiness depends on how many review notices are in my inbox. If there are none I become very depressed. And you see the more reviews I get, the more I want, and the more I write. It's horrible really, but to help the cause all you have to do is scroll down. Yes, very good. See the review button? Click it. And I'm cured! **


	20. The truth

**A/N: Okay so I already had this saved on the computer, it just needed some more...refining. I do believe this is the longest chapter yet! This is where the action happens people! Thank you so much for your valant support, I am much better. But still in recovery (hint hint, nudge, nugde, wink, wink). Anyway, enjoy!**

Fang POV

Waking up to the sound of a scream. Unpleasant? Yes. Unusual? Unfortunately no.

It pierced the night and I recognized the voice immediately – Angel. Not bothering to wake the others I jumped out of bed and ran full tilt to the girl's room.

I jarred the door, but it wouldn't open. Swearing under my breath I stepped back and sent a side kick flying. The door burst open. Yes, I could have gone and gotten the room key, but when one of the flock's in danger I don't nessicarily think clearly.

I ran in to see – Max holding a crying Angel. I let out the breath I hadn't know I was holding. A nightmare. Then again, Angel's nightmares were more cause for worry than the average eight year old.

Max looked up to see me standing in the door way. Her face was unnaturally worried. I quickly made my way over.

'She won't wake up,' whispered Max.

I frowned, what did she mean?

As if in response Angel moaned and muttered something 'No, no why. Why would you do it...' she was crying and it killed me to see it. 'Angel?' I said, hoarsely. No answer. Max looked desperately at me, but I had no idea what to do.

'Nudge! I told you not to!' sobbed Angel again and I saw Max's eyes widen further. Angel was starting to shake. I leaned over and placed an arm on her shoulder 'Angel, it's just a dream we're right here.'

As if by my touch Angels eyes shot open. As soon as she saw Max she clung to her, still crying. 'Shhh, shh it's all right. It's not real, we're all fine,' soothed Max, looking more than slightly disconcerted.

'No it's not!' cried Angel, causing Max to pale considerably. What was I missing?

Angel's tear streaked face became abruptly serious. 'They're coming!'

'Who's coming?' I asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Angel didn't answer. 'I can feel them. They don't think. But there's this buzzing.'

I locked eyes with Max.

'UP AND AT EM' !' yelled Max, shaking Nudges shoulder who, amazingly, had stayed asleep for the whole incident. I ran into our room and started yelling as well, trying to get Gazzy and Iggy moving.

'Nuh?' muttered Gazzy, head buried under his pillow.

'I think I'm coming down with something,' I said, our little inside joke, and they both shot up, pulling on clothes and grabbing bags.

We met in the hallway, just as a crash sounded from the girl's room. This was about to get interesting.

Max POV

'Back exit!' I yelled, racing for it and feeling my flock behind me. We burst through the door and I searched widely for anything that could be used for a weapon.

'Max!' Iggy called from behind me, holding up several bombs. At that moment I had never been happier to have a pyro maniac on hand.

'We can lose them in the trees!' I yelled, and took a running start, leaping into the air.

One of the downsides to being a giant metal piece of junk is that you can't zip through trees without falling to your death unlike say – us avian Americans.

I poured on the speed, twisting and turning to avoid hitting tree trunks, trusting my flock to be alright. I heard explosions on all sides and felt the branches cutting on my arms.

Suddenly I felt cold metal clamp down on my ankle – hard. I gasped and looked around to see and achoo holding on, its red eyes glinting evilly.

Before it had time to unleash one of its oh-so-witty comments I somersaulted myself in mid air, flipping myself around out of its grasp and causing it to fly head long into a tree. There was a small explosion and the sound of crunching metal.

I grinned, that _had _to hurt.

Bringing myself back to the moment at hand I raced farther into the forest and then slowly rose up until I was hovering over the tree tops. I saw Iggy, Gazzy and Angel in the distance and headed towards them.

'Report!' I called, once I was close enough for them to hear.

'Bruised but in tack,' commented Gazzy, and Iggy in agreement. He grinned wickedly. 'Can't say the same for them though – it was junk metal carnage.' If he sounded just a little too happy about that, I let it go.

'I cut my arm, and my head got hit pretty hard, but other than that I'm good.'

I glanced at Nudge, and then nodded shortly. Once everyone was back together we were going to have a talk.

Two dots appeared in the distance and I squinted to see two shapes –Fang and Angel. I sighed in relief. Fangs leg seemed to be at an odd angle, but Angel seemed to be fine.

They appeared, gasping. 'Lost them – back there,' said Fang, tired but triumphant.

I glanced meaningfully at his leg and he shrugged. 'Jus' a scratch.'

'He tried to kick one,' Angel supplied. Before I could unleash my full lecture capacity (quite a large one I can tell you) Iggy piped up, 'Shouldn't we be leaving?'

I nodded and we flew off. I didn't have an exact location in mind, but I figured far away was a good place to start. We could figure out about Bridgewell once everything else was sorted out.

I motioned to Fang, and he lagged back so I could fill him in. Once I was done his face was exactly the same as it had been when I started. That's the thing about Fang – he's not the most subjective audience.

'So we have to-'

'Talk to Nudge yeah,' I finished for him. He grimaced.

'I know, more than one word answers, it's going to kill you.'

His mouth twitched and I almost felt a little better. Almost.

Once we were far enough away we found a secluded cliff and landed. Iggy took out the first aid kit and attended to everyone's injuries.

I was wincing while Iggy applied disinfectant to my arm when I noticed both Nudge and Angel weren't in sight. I caught Fang's eye and was just about to say something when I heard voices around a clef in the rock.

'I told you not to!' Angels voice, unnaturally high.

'Angel, you don't understand, just leave it alone.'

'I don't understand! How do you think they found us!'

'They couldn't have...' Nudge sounded slightly doubtful. 'He would never-'

'You don't even know him!'

'Neither do you!'

I appeared around the corner. 'What's going on?' I asked, all business. Both Nudge and Angel were silent, although Angel looked like she wanted to say something.

Fang appeared at my side, and Angel spoke. What is it with him?

'Nudge has been-'

'Angel don't!'

Angel winced, but continued anyway, '-talking to the boy.'

'What boy?' I asked, non-plussed for a minute, before it dawned on me.

'You don't understand!' cried Nudge, at the same time Angel said, 'The boy from the resteraunt.

I couldn't believe it. There was no way Nudge could ever have done this, no matter how much she liked the guy-

'Where did you get the phone?' I asked, my voice sounding dull, even to me.

'It was...Jeb sent it to me for my birthday.'

Just another way he'd ruined our lives.

'Where is it?' this came from Fang, his face betraying nothing.

Nudge hesitantly held out a pink cell phone which Fang immediately snatched and hurled against the rock wall. It snapped in two and Nudge let out a small whimper.

There was silence. Nobody seemed to have anything to say. Then Nudge whispered, 'I just wanted someone to talk to.'

Before I could say anything I felt something very small prick me in the neck. I twisted, eyes searching, but all I found was darkness.


	21. Doing things right

**A/N: A little bit of a wait for this one – figured I'd keep you hanging for awhile. I know, I'm evil, but I did have a lot of homework this weekend. Anyway, the plot thickens... Enjoy. And by enjoy I mean, of course, review. Hell, by authors note, I mean review. smiles**

I woke up strapped to a cold metal table. De ja vu anyone?

No? Well my life might be just a wee bit different than yours.

I quickly evened out my breathing, careful not to open my eyes. Slowly, I turned on my side, almost as if in sleep, and cracked open one eye.

The back of Fang's head greeted me, and I held in a sigh of relief. Ahead of him I could see the shapes of Iggy, the Gasman, Angel and Total. The one absence did not go unnoticed by me, but I pushed it aside. I couldn't afford to think of Nudge just then.

My eyes instantly zeroed in on Fang's hand as it twitched – once. A possible coincidence.

I held my breath, and let it out slowly again as I saw it move twice more. It meant be on guard. As if I already wasn't.

I checked myself overly briefly. I was drowsy – they'd most likely hit me with some kind of animal tranquilizer. Other than that and a few bruises I seemed unharmed. I only hoped I could say the same for the rest of my flock.

Once I had examined myself I looked over the room, or at least, as much as I could from my position.

I was mildly shocked to find myself in what seemed to be an abandoned ware house. Pretty much the complete opposite from the usual sterile white cells.

Surprisingly, this only served to heighten my sense of dread – it could only mean we were dealing with people other than Itex. Even though we had suspected, it came as a nasty shock.

Captured _and _on unfamiliar turf? I didn't like the way things were stacking up.

I lay there for what had to be an hour, and by the end of it I was sure I had ADD. The urge to move was almost unbearable, but I didn't. Just because I couldn't see them didn't mean there weren't cameras. Slowly I watched the rest of the flock wake up, then go back to 'sleeping'.

I was getting extremely impatient. Couldn't they just get on with it already? If I was going to be put through the wringer, I wanted it to be sooner, rather than later. I wonder if that says anything about me?

As soon as I thought it two doors near the front of the building burst open, blinding me with the sudden light.

Blinking, I saw a flank of achoo's and a boy – I mentally groaned – from the Burger King. Of course.

'Get them up!' he barked, and I realised he was much older than he had first seemed, at least sixteen or seventeen. Thin stubble coated his chin and his eyes were cold with a hateful gleam I knew all too well.

The achoo's moved us towards us menacingly and I quickly sat up, or at least as much as I could with the restraints, which was pretty much a weird flopping motion. The rest of the flock followed suit.

The boy laughed, a horrible cackling noise. I'm pretty sure I would have covered my ears if I could have.

'So you're not quite as stupid as you look,' he taunted, leering at us. 'Good, it will speed things up nicely.'

'I totally agree,' I said, smiling at him. 'So if you could just untie us, we can proceed to your butt kicking in an orderly fashion.'

He didn't even flinch, but snapped his fingers so that an achoo came forward and took one of my fingers. An audible snap was heard and I gasped, my breath coming raggedly. Fang strained against the straps, his eyes full of hatred.

The boy snapped his fingers again – I swear he was training for Broadway.

A few more achoo's marched in carrying what seemed to be a struggling Nudge. I barely recognized her, her face was so beaten. She sported a large black eye and a swollen lip, along with various other cuts and scrapes. I felt rage fill my body. I didn't care what Nudge had done just then. She was my family. And _nobody_ hurts my family.

'I suppose you're wondering why your here,' he mused, pacing in a small circle.

I was, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of saying it.

'You see, it was I, James Bridgewell-'

Puzzle piece number one filled in.

'-who started the revolution-'

'A new clothing line? Very catchy title I must say.' He raised his eye brows at me and glanced over towards the achoo standing next to me. I shut my mouth, but I glared at him anyway.

'It would help Miss Ride, if we could keep the wit to a minimum?'

'Shouldn't be a problem, if you're the one talking,' this came from Iggy, who was looking deadly. I felt a rush of affection for him. Sure he got on my last nerve, but he was there when it counted.

'Shall I make a demonstration?' asked Bridgewell, with about as much emotion as Fang. I held up my hand to stop him. Me being hurt was one thing, but my flock? That was another matter. I gestured for him to continue, and he smiled at me.

Oh what I wouldn't give to wipe that smirk off his face.

'As I was _saying_, after Itex was defeated there were still several branches of employees still in operation. Obviously your little,' he made a face here similar to if Gazzy had let off one of his 'explosions', '_charade _didn't remove all of the workers.'

'Unfortunately, they all lacked fortitude. None of them seemed to have the potential, let alone the desire to continue the company without a leader, or management.' He snorted, 'Pathetic.'

I couldn't agree more.

'This of course, had its upsides. You see it paved the way for me to control the now empty Itex Empire. The resources were still in tack, and now nobody stood in my way to stop me. And any that did... well. They were soon taken care of.' He smiled horribly then.

'I was the youngest Itex employee you see, genius from birth, trained, taught. But never trusted, or valued.' His fist clenched in anger.

I burned to say something, anything, to at least temporarily pause his monologue, but just then I figured I needed the use of all of my fingers.

'It was so easy to con Bachelor,' he mused, 'I suppose it runs in the family... And once his suspicions ended I was free to do as I pleased. The STA robotic model, so promising...'

'My army was nearly complete. I could soon become master of my country, soon maybe more. But my ranks were missing something. Originality, desire, fierceness-' he turned to me. 'Warriors.'

I felt my stomach twist painfully and I felt sick.

'Yes, you Maximum. You and your... flock.' He moved forward, hungrily. 'Toghether the two of us would be unstoppable, unbeatable. The ultimate army.'

I lifted my chin and stared back at him, hoping the message was clear in my eyes. To my dismay he only smiled.

'I knew,' he murmured. 'I knew you would never come willingly. Too proud, too foolish.' He chuckled darkly. 'So I had to find a chink in your armour. And I did. Oh I did.' He backed away, now grinning.

'You care Maximum. So, so very much. And that is your downfall. All I had to do...was look.'

And he turned to Nudge.

My insides burned and I lunged against the straps, pushing, trying to get closer, to hit him, to hurt him...

A cold metal hand pressed me down and I dimly heard his laughter in the background.

'Nudge. Young, pretty and insecure. Never really had a place in your flock did she? Looked down on by Fang and Iggy, the older boys, not worthy of their friendship. Looked down on too, by you, her leader and her mentor. Not respected. Not pretty enough to be noticed, never as pretty as you Max, no never. Not as smart or as strong. Just...not.'

My mind fogged. Nudge couldn't think that, there was no way. We loved her, we told her that, she knew, she had to...

'How do you know that?' I ground out.

He took his time, walking over to Nudge slowly, then taking her chin in his two fingers and lifting it upwards. He looked at me and smiled, oh so softly. 'She told me.'

I felt like something hard had hit me in the stomach, but the achoo hadn't moved. I struggled to breath, but it was so hard. This wasn't Nudges fault. It was mine.

Tears streamed down Nudges face, but as I looked closer I saw they weren't ones of sadness. Pure rage filled her entire face, and her eyes shot lasers at Bridgewell. Even after all that had happened in the last 24 hours, I was still so proud of her.

He bent closer to her until his face was a mere inch away. 'So Nudge,_dear_,' he cooed, 'now that we finally meet, anything you'd like to say?'

'Yes actually,' said Nudge, and she spit in his face.

Gazzy let out a cheer, which was almost immediately followed by the rest of the flock, even Fang. I yelled until I felt hoarse.

Bridgewell stood up, looking disgusted, and wiped his face. 'Enough!' he screeched, in, I have to say, a very girly voice. 'You will listen to me. I command you. You are mine now. You think what I tell you to think, you do what I tell you to do-'

'No!' spat Nudge from behind him, 'you don't!' She had a look of extreme concentration on her face. What was she doing-

The achoo's abruptly released her. Akwardly, they moved forward to cut the bindings holding the flock. I sat there for a second, stunned.

Not bothering to process what had just happened I quickly jumped at my feet. Nudges eyes were closed, but she seemed to be muttering something under her breath.

'What are you_ doing_!' hissed Bridgewell, outraged. 'Rebind them! Now!' The achoo's stayed motionless. 'That's an order!'

Suddenly the achoo's converged on Bridgewell, lifting him up, over their heads.

'What are you doing? Put me down!'

They marched out of the building and out of sight, though not out of hearing as Bridgewell continued to scream relentlessly. Nudge stood, muttering for a few minutes, before she looked up beaming.

'Nudge,' I began, completely shocked, 'Wha-'

'No time!' she cried, 'we have to get out of here!'

I didn't question, just ran for the doors. Sunlight poured down on my head and it had never felt so good. 'U and A guys!' I called leaping into the airs and pounding my wings, hard.

Soon we were airbourne, rising high over the building.

'Now for the finale,' grinned Gazzy. Before I could even say anything a huge explosion rocketed upward, blowing the building to smithereens.

'Here's to oil barrels!' crowed Iggy gleefully.

Well if your going to do something, might as well do it right.


	22. Pony induced laughter

**A/N: Alright so a very long wait I must say. I have absolutely ridiculous amounts of homework, which I won't list for you because you probably want this little authors note over with so you can read the update. We're nearing the end here guys, and I do believe I will make a couple of sequels if all goes as planned. Read and review sit vous plais! (french test Monday)**

We flew hard for an hour, before landing in a secluded forest. Collapsing in a tired filthy heap Iggy went about making a fire while Fang passed out warm soda's.

I sat down across from Nudge. 'So,' I started, all business, 'spill.'

Nudge spilled a little of her root beer on the ground and Gazzy high-fived her. Angel burst in to spontaneous giggles and we all sat around grinning for a bit, just being happy that we were safe, and together.

Once we had calmed down a little, I tried again. 'Why don't you start from the beginning?'

Nudge's face flushed abruptly. 'You mean uh, the uh-'

'-guy, yeah.' I finished for her. It would be awkward, but I needed to know what had happened.

Angel met my gaze and quickly said, 'You don't have to give details Nudge, just the quick facts.'

For a six year old she has a creepy amount of tact. Probably more than the whole flock in her pinkie. Then again, when that includes Iggy, it's not saying much.

There was a pause, and Nudge shifted her mass of hair so that her face was hidden.

'I guess I was just really...lonely,' she began, her voice a little over a whisper. 'I've never been normal, we've never been normal and I didn't think anybody, that I would ever-' she took a shaky breath.

I shifted unconsciously towards her. It hurt me to see any of the flock in pain, and Nudge was my sister. Even if it had been her fault, I wanted more than anything to give her a hug and make it go away. Around me Angel was clutching Total tightly, Fang was brooding and silent and Iggy had a troubled look in his sightless eyes.

'Anyway, I wasn't going to call him, but I was really stressed and I figured, I figured what's the harm right?'

I figured if I _could_ see Nudge's face just then she would be wincing, remembering all my lectures on privacy. A nasty voice in the back of my head was happy about it, but the rest of me just felt horrible. I had Fang, but Nudge? I couldn't see wings on her list of features on lava life.

'Anyway, I never really told him much, we just talked. And then, then Angel caught me.'

'I wanted to say something Max!' cried Angel, her eyes wide. 'Honest! But Nudge made me swear...'

Nudges face by this point was so red that it was shining like a beacon through her tangle of hair.

'I know sweety,' I comforted, trying to sound understanding, 'What happened then?'

'Well we talked,' Angel and Nudge exchanged glances, 'and Nudge agreed not to anymore but-'

'I wanted someone to talk to!' Nudge broke in. 'I wasn't going to anymore I swear, but I was so scared and I just, I just wanted to talk to someone _norma_l. Just for one minute.' The longing in Nudges voice was horribly strong. I leaned forward and placed a hand on her knee.

'I'm so sorry Max!' she cried abruptly, her eyes tearing. 'I didn't mean to I swear, I would never-'she hiccupped, '_ever _do anything to hurt you.'

She looked around. 'Any of you! I mean,' she swallowed. 'You're the only family I've got.'

Nudge's shoulder started to shake and I moved forward, cradling her in my arms and stroking her wings slightly. Angel moved forward and laid her head in Nudge's lap and Iggy patted her shoulder slightly. Total snuffled little scotty tears.

Nudge shuddered and then took a ragged breath.

'You think you can tell us the rest now?' asked Fang shortly, but not unkindly.

Nudge gasped and nodded, wiping her eyes on her grubby sleeve. 'There's not much after that. They knocked you out, and then they took me into another room. To question me, you know. About your abilities and stuff.' She raised her chin slightly. 'I didn't tell them anything though. They got really mad but I just told them to shove it.

Iggy whooped and slapped her shoulder, and I couldn't help grinning a bit.

'That's a bit it actually, as far as I'm concerned,' said Nudge. 'He's a total wack job though. He makes the director look like Oprah.'

I smiled. If Nudge was making pop culture references, she had to be alright.

'What do you mean that covers everything?' asked Gazzy indignantly.

I turned to look at him questioningly, and he gave me the very annoying 'duh' look he had adapted from Iggy. 'Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that she controlled a whole army of robots??'

I almost laughed out loud. How had a forgotten about that?

Nudge grinned, immediately perking up. 'I don't know really, I just, like, really wanted them to go away. So I was thinking, why can't they just pick him up and throw him somewhere. And then they started doing it! So I focused harder, and, like, the more I did the more they would listen to me! It was awesome!'

I took a second to figure out what had just come out of Nudges mouth, seeing as she was back to her usual hyper drive. 'So you're saying-'

'I don't think I can control any electronic thing because I was working with Iggy's Ipod on the flight here-'

'WHAT?'

'-and nothing happened. So I figure, it's got to do with manipulating artificial intelligence. Like, I got the computers to work. What do you think?'

I think I need to go back to school. 'That's, uh great Nudge.' I decided to change tacks.

'That covers basically everything then...but what about my dream?'

Angel raised her hand sheepishly. 'Sometimes when I'm having really strong thoughts, like dreams, I send them out. Like, you know in waves?'

'Like a microwave?' asked Gazzy, and I attempted to shush him. Not that it had _ever _worked before.

'Yeah!' agreed Angel nodding her head in a very Total like fashion. 'Anyway, I was worried about the whole Nudge thing and I had that, that dream.' She stopped for a second before continuing. 'Anyway, the next day I was checking to see if anybody had got it.'

I nodded, finally understanding. 'So has this happened before?'

'Are you kidding!' spoke up Total indignantly. 'I've had enough pony filled days to last me a life time!'

And with that we all collapsed into peals of exhaustion induced laughter. After awhile I'm sure we didn't even know what we were laughing about, except that we were together, and happy and Iggy had snorted somewhere in the middle in a very pig like fashion.

**A/N: I actually did forget to put Nudges power in til the end though! Whoops!**


	23. Paths

**A/N: Alright I was goingggg to make you wait, but if I have a chapter written I can't not publish it. Still, feel free to review both, and give me a moral boost. This is the end (sort of) but as you can see there will be more. I'll fix an authors note on the end explaining. Anyway, enjoy.**

It was late evening and the sun was disappearing over the nearby hilltop. If I was a sentimental sappy kind of girl, I would say it was 'beautiful' or 'picturesque' but I'm not, so I won't.

The younger ones were curled up in a little huddle next to the fire. Iggy wandered past, muttering something about calling Ella.

'Nothing too R rated right Ig?' called Fang after him. 'And be back for curfew!'

Iggy shot him the bird, while riffling through the bag for the cell.

'Night Piggy!' he called after Iggy's tall retreating form.

'Cheery aren't we?' I asked, coming to sit next to him.

He shrugged and smiled slightly, looking back out at the sunset.

There was comfortable silence for awhile. Finally I sat up slightly and turned towards him. 'I've been thinking-'

Fang raised an _eyebrow_ and I took the opportunity to slap him upside the head. '_Like I was saying,_ I was thinking _because _I talked to Jeb today.'

Fang met my gaze, widening his eyes slightly to let me know he was shocked. I ignored him and continued. 'It turns out that this was a pretty small thing, well, I mean considering what it could have been.'

'And, I guess, this sort of thing has been happening all along, we were just never told about it. I don't know about you, but I don't think I could go back to the way things were knowing...'

'School dances may seem a little dull in comparison yes,' Fang said, his face that of deadly serious.

'I was thinking, maybe we could, you know, keep helping out.'

Fang looked at me for a long time. 'Is that what you want?'

'I don't think I ever really got the whole normal routine down anyway.' I smiled slightly.

He nodded, and thought about it for awhile. Finally he spoke. 'Max, if that's what you really want, then the flock and I are behind you one hundred percent. You know that.'

There was another silence.

'So what is this anyway?' he finally asked. 'Like, bird kid detectives? Encyclopedia Brown with wings?'

I shrugged. 'We could sell it to Gazzy that way.' I snickered slightly, and then started laughing. 'You read Encyclopedia Brown?'

Fang gave me his best glare, which only made me laugh harder. Finally he leaned down and kissed me, which is an annoyingly effective way of shutting me up. Not that I'm complaining. No...

I tilted my face upward to kiss him better and felt his arm circle around my waist. Have I mentioned that there is nothing better than kissing Fang? No? Well probably because it would go to his head. But it's true.

We pulled back for air and I smiled at him slightly. It might not be the obvious path, but I was sure just then it was the right one. After all, what's the point of being unordinary if you can't be extrodinary?


End file.
